The new Edd
by Fearmyb0xers
Summary: Double D moved away four years ago, when he comes back he has changed in some ways while still being the same in others, and Kevin is the only one to offer help unpacking.(Completed, with a possible rewrite of the ending in the future. I'm Fearmyboxers everywhere, FFN doesn't like links, to see the full version of this and my other fics look me up on AO3 and AFF)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story contains some sexual content, mentions past self harm, and bullying. I do not know what the specific line is of sexual content that leads into it not being allowed here, if I have crossed that line please let me know so I can edit my story as it has been awhile since I last posted something to FF instead of AFF. I do not own the characters or the show, I guess I own random new characters lol. This was also mostly written for my own amusement.

It was a sad day in Peach Creek's little cul-de-sac, Eddward or as his friends called him Double D was moving, and none of the other children were able to talk their parents into letting him stay with them. Edd was spending the last few hours he had with his friends in the junk yard while his parents finished loading the moving truck. "They said they wanted me to not be burdened with the knowledge I would have to leave all of you, so they waited till yesterday to tell me..." he pulled his hat down over his green eyes to hide the welling tears. "They wanted me to enjoy the last few days I had with you guys."

"This is total crap Double D! They were never home and always working, they can't just expect you to move like this!" Eddy crossed his arms and slouched.

"Maybe they're alien body snatchers! Are you sure they're your parents Double D?" Ed pouted. "They're gonna try and steal your brain by moving you away so we won't be able to help you! Maybe we should stab them with a pin and see what color they bleed!" he threw his arms up into the air and wiggled his fingers.

Laughing lightly, Edd pulled his hat up some. "They are my parents Ed, but I don't think stabbing them would be a very good idea to find out if they were." he let out a deep sigh. "Father says this job promotion will give him and mother more time to spend with me, catch up without the need of sticky notes...I wish we didn't have to move so far away though.."

"It will be fine Double D, you can write letters and give us your new address." Nazz placed a hand on Edd's shoulder, Johnny,Sarah,Jimmy, and Rolf nodded in agreement. "I can't believe Kevin didn't join us, but all of us will be waiting to hear about your new neighborhood and school." she smiled, squeezing Edd's shoulder lightly.

"Alright! Enough of this sappy crap!" Eddy stood up off the cars hood he'd been sitting on. "Lets make Edd's final day with us memorable and hope his old man loses his job, that way he can move back!" he and Ed grabbed a hold of Edd.

The rest of the day while Edd's parents continued to pack with the movers, the Ed's and the rest of the cul-de-sac children, besides Kevin, played loud music and danced with each other. Edd enjoyed those last few hours, laughing whenever Ed would do something stupid with random junk that was around them, the others trying their best to keep their own spirits up. As the sun began to set, the reality of Edd's leaving began to set in more. Crying as they started to head back to the cul-de-sac, each of them gave Edd something to remember them by. The Kanker sisters had been watching them the whole day, Marie Kanker having been crying the whole time to her sisters.

"Thank you all for being my friends, I will not forget any of you and I will write whenever I can." Wiping away his tears, he heard his parents call him to the car. "Well, I guess it is time for me to be leaving...I will try to visit when possible." he saw Kevin standing beside his garage, the other boy wasn't looking at them. Taking a deep breath Double D yelled over to the ginger haired neighbor. "Goodbye Kevin!"

Kevin was startled by the loud yell and glanced over at them. All of the cul-de-sac kids were giving him the evil eye, this made the bully's eye twitch. "Urg fine...Goodbye Double Dweeb!" he shoved his hands into his pockets and went inside his house, slamming the door behind him.

Before getting into the car with his mother, Edd took a moment to give a piece of advice to Ed and Eddy. "Now, don't you two go doing dangerous scams or activities while I am gone, I don't want to hear that you guys blew up the neighborhood or ended up in the hospital!" his father beeped the horn in the truck. "Looks like I really have to go now...Bye guys! I will miss you!" waving with both arms, the thirteen year old boy entered the car and watched out the side mirror as his mother drove away from their house.

All of the other children knew that with Edd gone, their troubles with the Ed's would get worse, and it was just when they were starting to like them. Kevin didn't understand why he was acting the way he was, why he didn't go to the party, Edd was his friend and he didn't even see the dork off correctly. He could hear the others crying, leaning against the door, the tears he was trying to keep to himself started to fall. Edd was friend to everyone, he was the voice of reason, and the smartest one of them all; everything was going to be different without him around.

Hours later into the next morning, Edd looked at his new home, it was slightly bigger and had a larger driveway than his old house. "Eddward, come get this box your friend gave us. It is in the way and we need to get the truck unpacked." Edd's father handed his son a large box with 'Will miss you dorko!' written in red paint, on the inside Edd found the box was filled with jawbreakers of different sizes.

"Oh Kevin...boysenberry...my favorite flavor..." Pulling the box close, Edd walked into his new home, he had the full intention to send Kevin a thank you note; along with his new address to everyone else.

Letters went back and forth, with Edd having to chew Ed and Eddy out every time he'd get a complaint from one of the others, for a year. It was really sudden, when the letters stopped being responded to, and the cul-de-sac children continued to send out their letters for months; before they ended up giving up. Out of their sense of loyalty to Double D, they did everything they could to keep people from moving into his old house. Their actions did cause anyone who tried to move in leave after a week at the most, it also caused many of them to be grounded, Ed and Eddy also ended up in the hospital a couple of times without Edd to talk them out of doing things.

Four years, it had been four years since Edd moved. Life in the cul-de-sac had changed as the children were now in their teens and most were in high school. Rolf was eighteen and to everyone's surprise, was dating Lee Kanker. They both worked at the local chicken joint with May, Marie, and Marie's gothic boyfriend from high school. Lee was twenty-one, May was nineteen, and Marie was eighteen, so they each needed to get a job in order to continue paying their bills, their mother having run off to be with some guy.

Sarah and Jimmy were now thirteen, they had also started to date, which had also surprised everyone who thought Jimmy was gay. Johnny now fifteen had made Plank a wife and two children, he would take Plank's children to school with him while Plank and his wife went to "work". Ed and Eddy were both seventeen now, Ed had finally agreed to date May and was actually in a happy relationship with her. Eddy had been dating nineteen year old Nazz going on two years, the start of that relationship had caused Kevin and Eddy to have a fight, but the fight ended after only a month before Kevin got over it. Kevin also was now seventeen, he was single and it bothered the hell out of him that only him and Johnny were single out of the cul-de-sac.

There were many girls that had tried to ask Kevin out, he'd tried dating them, but most of the girls were either too clingy or boring; or were just dating him because he was captain of the football team. Everyone in the cul-de-sac had been awoken earlier than they usually would get up, the moving truck that had rolled in had music blasting loudly out its open windows, it stopped as it parked in Double D's old drive way and a car pulled up beside it. Watching from their windows, they began to write down their predictions of how long their new neighbors would be staying, as they had done since the third family to try and move in had been chased away.

Edd walked from the drivers side of the truck, wearing his ski hat, a long sleeved red shirt with a black vest, purple capris, knee high red and black striped socks, and black sneakers. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stepped out into the middle of the road to look at his old childhood neighborhood. "Hasn't changed a bit, I was sure someone would have moved in by now and changed something, or even Ed and Eddy burning their own homes to the ground." he laughed into his hand, his mother and father called for him to help unpack.

Loud crashing noises and yelling filled the cul-de-sac, doors swung open, and Edd found himself tackled to the ground with choruses of yells saying. "Double D!" five bodies were on top of him in moments, before Ed was squeezing all of them in a large hug and lifting them into the air, letting out a cry. "Double D! I missed you so much! Waah! Did the aliens kidnap you Double D? Did they force you to stop writing back? How did you escape?!"

Edd wiggled out of the group hug and brushed his clothing off, he saw that most of them were still in their PJ's, Ed was only in a pair of, not so white, tighty whities. "I must apologize for that to all of you..." straightening out his shirt and taking a deep breath. "Going into a new school, let alone high school...without any friends proved to be a bit more difficult than I had anticipated..." fixing his hat, he smiled. "Some things happened that I rather not talk about, or rather they aren't topics I wish to discuss. I am dreadfully sorry that such events prevented me from contacting you over the last three years. On the bright side, my father and mother were able to get their old jobs back and we were able to move back!"

Nazz,Sarah,Rolf, and Jimmy were a little concerned about the way Edd had said events had happened. Ed was just as oblivious and hugged Edd again tightly, while Johnny,Eddy, and Kevin slowly made their own ways out of their homes; they had been woken up by the yelling of Edd's nickname. "Holy shit sock head, are you really back?" making his way over to his friend, Eddy was only wearing his robe and a speedo. It was then that Edd took a good look at his old friends.

Ed had gotten taller, his hair was now to his ears and spiked up, his back and chest were covered in patches of ginger hair that led down to a happy trail. Nazz's hair had grown longer and she'd dyed a couple strands black, but because it was morning she had curlers in it. Jimmy had only grown taller as his only change, while Sarah was now looking more feminine and had grown her hair out more. Rolf's only changes were he'd also grown taller and he'd become more hairy as well. Johnny was the same as ever just a bit taller. Eddy had not grown at all, well maybe just an inch or two, his hair was to his neck and he had a few black hairs on his chest.

While Eddy was giving Edd a huge hug, crying about how much he missed him and how they could finally get the scams back to normal, Edd glanced over at Kevin. Kevin was wearing a black tank, his green hoodie was wrapped around his waist, black baggy pants, and a pair of black and white sneakers. The jock held his baseball cap in his hands, his hair had grown to his ears with his bangs still being longer than the rest of his hair. "So the smart dork returns. It's about time, do you have any idea what its been like without you to stop your other dork losers from doing really stupid things?"

"Terribly sorry Kevin, it seems my words of caution when I left and the years worth of letters didn't sink into my companions heads as much as I wish they had." Double D pushed Eddy away from him slightly. "I am sorry all, but I really must help mother and father with the furniture and boxes." smiling, he put his hands together tightly, pulling them to his chest. "But once I am finished, I would love to hear about everything you all have been up to while I was away." he ran over to the moving truck and grabbed a hold of one end of the couch, while his father took the other. They could all see that Edd had put on some muscle and a very small amount of weight, that helped him not look so terribly fragile and weak.

"It looks like Edboy has grown from having the strength of a baby chicken to a man with the strength of a medium sized boar." Rolf noted with a nod. "This son of a shepard must go, work must be done at the chicken hut. Tell the Edboy that I will tell him the tales of what he has missed of Rolf's life while he was away." Rolf ran back to his house to get ready for work, having gone through high school and dating Lee, Rolf had learned to be a bit more normal with how he spoke over the four years. Lee would chew him out or hit him on his head every time he didn't talk correctly more than a few words, she felt it was her job to help him fit in as an American, which Rolf saw as an act of love with a bit of annoyance at times.

Jimmy looked at his watch, then over to Sarah. "Edd does look like he is going to be busy for awhile, our movie starts in an hour."

"Its alright Jimmy, let us go to the movies. He's just moving back, we have all the time in the world to catch up with him." Sarah and Jimmy went back to Sarah's house for Sarah to finish getting ready. "Ed! If you don't get yourself into the house and get dressed right this minute I'm telling mom!"

"No! Don't do that baby sister!" Ed put his hands to his face with wide eyes, their parents had already left for work. "I will see you later Double D!" the tallest and stupidest of the group yelled as he went home.

One by one all the teens went their own ways, Nazz needed to finish getting ready for her date with Eddy and the same went for Eddy, it was Sunday and Sunday was date night as decided by the couples in the cul-de-sac; even Ed had a date with May, who had taken the day off work. Johnny ended up going home to do something with Plank and his family, he had made a comment about Plank and his wife needing a baby sitter. Kevin was the only one who didn't really have anything better to do, he had done all he needed to do with his bike the night before.

"Aw man..." Kevin ran over to Edd's house and helped the other boys mother with a large box she was struggling with. "I'll help you guys with the heavy stuff..."

"Oh, thank you Kevin, you always were such a good responsible young man. With your help I am sure we'll be done in half the time." Edd's mother smiled as she grabbed a lighter box. "I can not believe his other little friends didn't even think to ask if they could help, but I suppose most teenagers have their own things to do." as they were walking to the house she stopped. "Please do mind your feet, wipe them on the mat, a clean home is a happy home after all!"

'Well, that is where he gets it huh.' Kevin thought to himself as he wiped his shoes on the mat and followed Edd's mother into the house. Together with Edd and his parents, Kevin helped move the furniture and boxes to where they were supposed to go. Each of the other teens had stopped to watch them for a moment, before going off to do things they had planned for all week. When there was only a few boxes left in the truck and car, Edd's parents told him he could run along and play with his friend, that they would take care of the rest.

Both boys went into Kevin's garage, Edd looking at Kevin's motorcycle. "I see you have upgraded, do you wear a helmet to make sure you will be safe now? You know a lot of accidents happen to even those who are regular riders, its better safe than sorry Kevin."

"Geez, I forgot how much you were into rules...but yea, I have a helmet. You think I want a ticket or something?" Kevin kicked the ground, his garage still had boxes of jawbreakers piled up along the wall from his fathers job. "So...uh... want to go in the house and get something to drink, you look kind of hot." his face turned bright red and he started waving his hands in front of himself. "What I mean is, you are wearing a long sleeved shirt and its hot outside, not that your..." he hit himself in the head. 'Urg! Shut up! He probably knew what you meant, now you just made it awkward!' he thought to himself.

Slightly startled by Kevin's sudden stammering, he quickly recovered. "Yes, it is very humid out here and the heat does seem to be raising, it probably wasn't my smartest move to wear this outfit in this season..." Double D bit his bottom lip. "I would love a drink Kevin if it isn't too much of a bother." Kevin opened the door that led into the house, Edd following behind him. Inside the house had a nice temperature from the ac being on, Edd's house had been hot as they hadn't turned theirs on right away. "Your house hasn't changed much, you got a new TV and couch I see."

"Um, yea, have to keep up with the times and all you know." Kevin walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "So, Double D, what do you want to drink? I have cola,juice, and my dads beer." he said the last one as a joke.

"A beer sounds pretty good."

Kevin's eyes widened and he looked at Edd, the slightly taller teen was leaning back against the counter. "Wait, are you just yanking my chain? You can't possibly be serious about wanting a beer right? Mr. Anal rules dorko."

Double D sighed. "I've been having some issues as of late, stress, upon other things. I have had beer before, it is actually pretty enjoyable." he glanced at the wall clock. "I think I can drink one and be able to hide the fact that I did before everyone comes back from where ever they went." Edd still had no idea about who was dating who, he'd been to busy unloading the truck to see them leaving with their significant others. "It would also be much appreciated if no one else found out, it would be just what I need if Eddy finds out or my parents. If you can not actually give me a beer, juice would be good." he smiled.

Grabbing two beers from the fridge, Kevin handed one to Edd. "My dad knows I sometimes drink it, he won't miss it. I can't believe a goodie two shoes like you is so stressed you need to do something rebellious like underage drinking." they both made their way to the couch and sat down, Kevin turning on the TV. "I think I can get use to you this way." he opened his bottle and took a drink, while Edd did the same. "So, what were you up to the last four, well three years, you were sending letters for the first year."

Edd drank down the whole bottle of beer, Kevin watching with his jaw dropped. "...Well...going to school with other children who grew up together, who knew each other, and had already established their own close nit groups..." Edd placed the empty bottle down on a coaster that laid on the coffee table. "You also know how awkward I was even with all of you and that is with me living here since I was a toddler..." he closed his eyes. "Needless to go into much detail, I was bullied for being weak and smart, bullied for being the new kid...I was able to lie to you all for a year about my experiences, but things began to pile up and I could not continue to write lies or tell the truth..."

"So you chose to ignore us all together and keep your issues to yourself? With all the times I pounded you? I would have thought you would, I don't know...not take bullying to heart enough to stress you to the point of ignoring your friends and drink alcohol dude." Kevin took another drink from his own bottle.

"It wasn't the type of bullying I was use to Kevin, you at least had reasons for beating me,Ed, and Eddy up, we did cause you a lot of trouble with our scams..." Double D leaned back against the couch, feeling a little light headed as he wasn't able to handle alcohol still. " With high school age came new experiences that I am still struggling with. I made a few friends and it was enough to get me through most of the smaller minded students actions. They were there to help me train myself in the gym and see things in a new prospective that I had been to stubborn in the past to try." he closed his eyes tight, tears starting to come out. "I was really weak...I can't ever talk to any of you about the things I did, so shameful and stupid of me..I gave into emotions and actions that I deeply regret. Because of what I did at that time, my parents felt it best to get a transfer back here where I was happiest. I was able to get the email addresses for my other friends to keep in touch."

Kevin put his own now empty bottle on the table. "What you did? What did you do Double D?"

"I really rather not talk about it Kevin...especially not to you...no offense...I won't even been telling Ed and Eddy any of what I've already said."

"You may have been away for four years, but you are still a friend. Anything that happened, I'm sure we can help you with it man."

"...I'm too ashamed...I don't want to burden you guys..it will be all better now, I'm back home...Eek!" Edd squeaked as Kevin stood and pulled him up into a large hug. "Kevin! What on earth are you doing!"

"You don't have to bottle things up, just spill the beans already dork. I can understand not wanting to tell the other two dorks, one is an idiot and the other would probably try to make a joke out of anything embarrassing you tell him. I'm here for you man, you were always the only dork I could get along with." Kevin pulled away from the hug, his cheeks slightly red. "Sorry about suddenly grabbing you like..." his eyes widened as Edd leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, he froze unsure of how to react.

Edd, realizing what he'd just done, pulled away and put both of his hands to his mouth. "I am so sorry, I...I will leave, I didn't mean to..." he turned to run out the door, but Kevin grabbed him and pushed him into the couch moving over him. "K..Kevin! I..." Edd squirmed under Kevin as the other boy kissed him, both of their eyes closing, and Edd gripped onto Kevin's shoulders.

Kevin moved his hands down to Double D's hips, moving his own down against him. Edd shivered letting out a small moan, which Kevin took as permission to move his tongue into Edd's mouth; Kevin felt Edd jerk from the surprise of having a foreign object in his mouth. Kevin was glad he had some practice with making out with the girls, but he had to admit to himself that kissing Edd turned him on more. He felt Edd start to kiss back, rubbing his tongue against Kevin's. "Ho..holy shit Double D..." Kevin gasped pulling back to breath, rocking his hips down against Edd's, both of them having grown hard and their underwear feeling tighter.

"Ah...Kevin...mm...I...I've never done this type of thing before..." Edd bucked his hips up with Kevin's.

Moving off of Edd, Kevin lifted him up into his arms and stalked to his bedroom with him. "I've only ever gone as far as light rubbing and making out before..." he threw Edd onto his bed and climbed over him again pinning his arms down. "But with those girls, they never got me this worked up..." he smirked down at Edd as the taller boy blushed bright red.

"I...I'm not sure if we should be doing this Kevin...first times are supposed to be...special...if you..." Edd swallowed. "If you are just giving into hormones and don't actually have any...romantic feelings for me..."

"Dude, do you have to say such embarrassing things right now?" Kevin leaned down and kissed Edd's neck. "...I wouldn't be doing this with another guy if I wasn't serious...I didn't understand my own feelings till you stopped writing back..." he began to try and pull Edd's shirt off.

"Kevin no!" Edd shoved Kevin on to the floor and looked away. "I can't let you see..." he began to cry again, his heart pounding in his chest.

"What the fuck man! I tell you I have feeling for you too and you shove me off the bed!..." Kevin stopped yelling when he saw Edd was crying and holding onto his shirt tightly. "What are you hiding that made you freak out..." he climbed on the bed beside Edd, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Come on...what is really going on..."

Edd took in a shaky breath and looked at Kevin. "I did something really stupid...so stupid my parents left the jobs they loved to move back here Kevin...please...don't think to less of me..." he took his vest off, then began to remove his shirt. "Don't tell anyone else either..." once the shirt was off, Kevin grabbed Edd's arms.

"Double D..."

Above the wrist on each arm were light scars that looked similar to cat scratches. "...They picked on me every day, pushed me in the halls, made fun of me for wearing my hat all the time. One day they decided to find out what was under my hat, in the middle of the lunch room, one of them came up and pulled it off in front of everyone..."

"Over them seeing what was under your hat? That is what caused you to hurt yourself?! What kind of stupid..."

"I know it was stupid Kevin! But you...you haven't even seen why I wear this hat all the time...I also had a picture that I kept under it..of you during one of Eddy's scams. They not only made fun of my head, but they found out I was gay, they wouldn't stop bothering me..." Edd reached up and pulled his hat off, his hair was rather long and he had bobby pins keeping it all at the top of his head, he pulled the pins out and let his hair fall to his shoulders; Kevin jerked some from shock. There was a scar that went from the start of Edd's forehead into his hairline on the top of his head and spread like a wrinkly tan colored star with some strands of hair popping out randomly, there were also other smaller burn scars that had hair growing. "When I was two, I was in the way when mother was carrying a pan filled with oil from the meal she had made for father...she tripped and before she could stop it the oil landed on my head...as I started to grow up it got smaller..but it still left a permanent scar."

"Geez man...I had no clue..you should have talked to use about what was going on...Friends are always here to help you remember? So a school for of jackass losers made fun of you, you are better than all of them, I bet you got better grades too and that made them jealous." Kevin flicked Edd in the nose. "The scars actually kind of hot though...bet they wished they had an awesome scar that looked like that and feeling insecure they wanted to down you instead to make themselves feel better."

Embarrassed, Edd hugged Kevin pushing his face into his chest. "That is a better response than Ed and Eddy gave when they saw it...thank you..."

"Well they are morons, you can also do this you know..." Kevin moved away from Edd and grabbed a brush. "Sit up.." once Edd did as he asked, he began to brush all of Edd's shoulder length hair to the right side of his head. "It's all the same length...what, did you never get a hair cut ever?" he pulled some of his bangs to the front to cover the scar on his forehead. "There, a whole new look, and you can put your hat back on if you want also..." he saw the picture Edd had mentioned resting on his covers. "So, this is what everyone sa...saw..." his face turned bright red. "What the fuck dude, why would you carry this around with you under your hat!"

The picture had been taken when the Ed's had been running away from Kevin's house, they had been doing candid pictures for black mailing reasons, they didn't dare do it to Nazz, Jimmy, or Sarah; so it had only left the other boys. Kevin was naked beside some bubbles covering his crotch, he had a large round loofah in his hand to hit them with and was yelling. "I couldn't get rid of it...I also couldn't let Ed and Eddy find it, I told them the picture never came out..." Edd grabbed it and his hat, putting the picture into his hat, he placed his bobby pins back in and pulled the hat back on to have his usual look. "I think I hear them knocking on your door..." he quickly pulled on his shirt in case they burst in.

"We will continue this eventually Double D..." Kevin moved his hand up Edd's leg. "But I know those idiots are going to want to hear the good things you've been up to and tell you all the crap they've been doing...it is your first day back..."

"Thank you for understanding Kevin..." Edd kissed him lightly before running out of the room.

"Urg, he totally knows what hes doing to me..." Kevin thought of seeing Eddy naked and lost his erection, slid off his bed, and followed Edd to his front door.

TBC

AN: Geez, almost five full pages o.o I hope this chapter was good, sorry they didn't get to get to far lol but it is only Edd's first day back and he wasn't nearly tipsy enough with only one beer to ignore that his friends would break in to get to him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I might have a bad habit with my writing style lol and it is really hard for me to write this correctly with three guys named Ed and having them in the same paragraph.

It had been two weeks since Edd returned to the cul-de-sac, he and Kevin had been secretly dating, whenever Edd could get the chance to go to Kevin's; but it still had not gone passed heavy making out. Edd had been shocked to learn about all the couples that had been formed while he was away, mostly Ed actually getting with May and Rolf with Lee. Nazz being with Eddy hadn't really surprised him, after all, she did kiss him the day they met Eddy's brother and had been flirting with him more before he left. Because of how reckless Ed and Eddy were and talking Edd into another one of their new scams, which were no longer pulled on the cul-de-sac teens and were now pulled on other students in their school, in preparation of the scam they accidentally ripped off one of Double D's long sleeves. They had been shocked to see the scars on their friends arm, Ed yelling that aliens had scratched his friends arm with their claws, Eddy however knew what really caused the scars and once he told Ed, their more simple minded friend began to cry loudly and cling to Edd. "Say it ain't so Double D! Say it ain't so!" he'd cried hugging his friend close.

That had forced Edd to gather everyone together and tell them the truth about what happened, Kevin had to act like he was just finding everything out for the first time, Edd had asked him to. Double D told them that it was fine now, that he hadn't harmed himself in over a month, and he had no intentions of doing it ever again. He did not want to be coddled or felt sorry for, he knew he made a mistake, and his parents had already made him feel guilty enough. Things went back to normal after that day, they decided to never talk about it again, but told him that they were always there for him to talk to about his problems.

Going to Peach Creek high was actually much different than the school Edd had gone to before, because he had been to elementary and middle school with most of the students who had lived in the area, only new comers had tried to start something and were quickly informed to leave him alone. Edd had surprised all of his friends when he signed up for basketball, he did pretty good at tryouts and revealed that he'd played the game with the few friends he had made, but had never tried for the schools team. It was his last year of school before college, while he use to hate sports because of being weak and into studying so much, he knew that being on a sports team would look good on his school record instead of it being listed he eighty percent of the time gave doctors notes to avoid PE; if he did good in the sport he could also get into college on a sports scholarship or academic for more college choices.

"I can't believe you actually made it on the team, way to go!" Kevin gave Edd a high five. "To bad you are still too weak to play a real mans sport like football." he grinned when his boyfriend glared at him. "Joking joking...so um...tomorrow is Saturday, want to come over in the morning? I heard that the dorks are going to be going out to dinner with their chicks, since Nazz and the blonde Kanker have other plans Sunday, and knowing those idiots they will try to interrupt us if you are hanging out with me alone." they had almost been caught a few times when they'd tried to be alone, because the Ed's had been jealous that since coming back Edd had become more friendly to Kevin than doing things with them.

The two seventeen year old boys went their separate ways, football and basketball seasons were starting soon and they both had to go to practice. Kevin being captain of the football team had to also hold try outs for his team, the seniors from the year before having graduated and left spots open. Edd while being allowed on the team had to prove he could actually play good enough to not just sit on the bench all year as a teammate on paper only or just as a filler so they'd have enough players. Edd had agreed to go to the gym, agreed to play street basketball with his other friends, agreed to change from the weak little bookworm who was bullied on a daily basis for four years. Securing his hat on his head, he ran onto the court and joined the practice game.

"I can't believe you are the same geek that skipped gym class whenever possible, you are pretty good!" A blonde teen named Zack said while grinning, he was one of the other seniors on the team and one of the main members from the years before. "It is actually...well that stops my next comment." he let out a laugh, Edd had pulled out a packet of sanitary wipes and started to clean his hands. "Guess somethings won't change after all huh? Hope you have a lot of those on hand during games." he patted Edd on the shoulder and walked over to his own friends, a couple of the students who knew Edd from middle school and a new student who didn't know Edd were watching the other teen, they didn't like that he made the team and took the spot from one of their friends; it was also a mix of just not liking him in general for being a nerd on their team.

"Double D! Are you done hanging out with the stupid jocks now?" Eddy was standing in the gym doorway, all of Edd's new teammates glared at the short and rude loud mouth. "Come on! Me and Ed need you to look over our new project!" he crossed his arms.

"Eddy! You are being very rude!" Double D walked over to one of his best friends. "They are my team now Eddy, you should be more respectful!"

"What? So you going to become some basketball super star or something? Become friends with all the dimwit jocks? Come on Double D, you are the brains of our operation, you won't have much time on your hands if you stick with this. Honestly, do you think a bunch of strangers who only know you for your past rep and never would have talked to you if you didn't suddenly decide to change routine, will become your new friends?" Eddy dropped his arms to his sides.

"You are calling us dimwitted? Look whose talking with all the crap you pull and that retarded loser you hang out with all the time!" A teammate with short black hair snapped.

Edd turned to look at the black haired boy. "Please! Refrain from insulting one of my best friends and sinking to that level! Yes, Ed might be a little slow, but he is a kind soul." he returned to looking at Eddy. "As for you mister! You need to stop right this instant Eddy, I am enjoying this sport, it is fun and not as violent as I use to believe it was. I am not the same person any of you knew when I left four years ago, I have changed, and I hope that you and the others will grow to accept that." he closed his eyes. "I will be making other friends Eddy, I will be doing things you may not agree with, and I won't be able to dedicate all my time to just you and Ed anymore. Now if all of you would excuse me, I have been sweating and I wish to go home to get clean." he walked passed Eddy. "After my shower, you and Ed may talk to me about your project."

"Looks like your girlfriend just put you in your place shorty." Another teammate laughed.

"Why does everyone keep calling him that! And don't call me short!" Eddy left to go find Ed and let him know that Edd needed to take a shower.

The project Eddy had wanted Edd's help with was to get kids in their school to pay them for a random junk they found in the junk yard and welded together in Ed's garage and claim them as art. "Eddy, you are aware that what you are doing is in face making art right? Junk yard artist make tons of money off their projects, and you do remember what happened the last time we attempted to do this don't you?"

"Hell yea! The Kanker sisters attacked us." Eddy grabbed Ed. "But this lugnut is dating one of them now, we will actually be able to pull it off this time."

"Alright Eddy, I will help. But only for a few hours, I have plans tomorrow that must not be broken." Edd pulled a pair of rubber gloves from his pockets. "To the junk yard then."

"Knew we could depend on you Double D! Glad to see not much has changed!" Eddy led his friends to the junk yard to gather pieces and bring them back to Ed's house.

The Ed's began to dig through the large piles of metal, finding little odds and ends, throwing them into Ed's wheelbarrow. "I am going to need another shower now Eddy!" Double D cried out as he popped up from his pile covered in oily water and holding a dripping pipe. "Don't we have enough now?" it had grown dark out and the moon was high in the sky.

Eddy looked over at the wheelbarrow which was stacked high with random metal. "I guess we can call it a night, but Sunday we need to come when the suns up to get the final pieces."

"Honestly Eddy, I don't know any high school students who would be interested in or respect the artistic value junk yard art." Edd pulled out some sanitary wipes to clean his face and removed his gloves. "It would be more profitable for us to turn to the internet or use Ed's truck, though I am still questioning how he got his license, and go to an art show. I can look up for any art related events going on within driving distance on my laptop."

Before the sun was even up, Edd had been getting ready for his day with Kevin, his parents had their old job hours and were back to leaving sticky notes before going to work. Once it was a respectable hour, Kevin's father having left for work and most of the cul-de-sac teens were still sleeping, he rang Kevin's doorbell and waited for the light green eyed boy to answer. The garage door opened and Kevin pushed his black motorcycle with white lightning bolt designs out, he was wearing a green helmet and tossed Edd a blue one. Kevin had on a red tshirt with a jean jacket that had a bunch of random patches and black shorts, Edd was wearing a purple plaid button up with a blue and white polka dot tie, and gray skinny jeans. "I bought it for you, now both of us won't crack our skulls."

"Kevin?" Edd blink confused, catching the helmet, he had thought he was going to be staying inside with Kevin like they had done the week before.

Getting onto his bike, Kevin started it up. "Come on dweeb, I thought you might want to do something a little different."

Puffing his cheeks at being called dweeb, Edd pulled the helmet onto his head. 'Motorcycle's can't possibly be to much different than Kevin's old bike...' he thought to himself and climbed behind Kevin, holding onto him tightly. "Don't go to fast okay?" resting his head against Kevin's back he braced himself for the ride. Both boys felt their cheeks burning from being so close, Kevin took off down the road and caused Edd to cling to him tighter. "Not so fast!" Kevin laughed and winced as Edd held onto him tighter.

Keeping his head on Kevin's back, Edd watched the scenery, his boyfriend was leaving the Peach Creek area and had not told him where they were going; he had slowed down though. They continued down the road for about twenty minutes, Kevin pulled into a parking lot, Edd looked at the building they had come up to. "I, uh, thought you'd like this place..." Kevin looked at his watch and turned his motorcycle off, he felt Double D's grip on him tighten. "Come on, let go and lets go inside, we're on a bit of a schedule..."

"..." Edd squeezed Kevin tighter, his whole face was bright red. "...you actually..." he released him and removed his helmet, smiling. "You actually set a date schedule, I always wanted to come to this place...are you sure you aren't going to be bored?"

Kevin mumbled lowly. "...If it makes you happy..." he raised his voice slightly. "We have time to kill.." he removed his own helmet and took Edd's to free the other teens hands.

They walked into the bug and fish museum together, Kevin holding both helmets with his left arm pit and hand. Edd ran over to the beetle habitat and began to name them as he saw them, he did that with the rest of the habitats as well, often looking back at Kevin and seeing the other boy yawning or just staring at him without actually caring what he was talking about. Kevin noticed when they were heading into the aquarium section that Edd was looking at the other couples that had come, he also saw that Edd's hand had twitched and had almost touched his free hand before dropping back to his side. Edd turned his head in surprise when Kevin grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he then smiled and continued talking about all the fish.

From the museum, Kevin took Edd to the movies where they watched the latest movie in a series of horror movies they liked. Double D held onto Kevin's hand tightly at the really scary parts, they had lifted the arm separating them and were sitting close together. "Fags." some guy behind them said loud enough for them to hear it, Edd began to move away from Kevin.

"At least we aren't alone in a movie theater on a Saturday." Kevin pulled Edd closer, turning to glare at the guy. "Are you such a sad lonely loser that you have to insult two teens for being in a gay relationship?"

Edd pulled at Kevin. "Kevin...lets just watch the rest of the movie, no need to get into a fight..."

Kevin had to bite his tongue, he had wanted to say something else and get into a fight with the guy, but a little voice in his head told him not to mess up his date day by upsetting Edd. For the rest of the movie the man behind them kicked the back of Kevin's seat, trying to bait him into fighting, Edd continued to squeeze Kevin's hand to keep him from flying into a rage. Once the movie was over, they quickly walked out of the theater to avoid any unnecessary actions of violence. "Are you hungry?" Kevin asked handing back Edd's helmet.

"I am actually quite famished...we didn't get any popcorn, so I assumed after the movie we would get something to eat.." Edd blushed and pulled the helmet down, getting on the bike behind Kevin.

"I'm kind of pulling the cliché date huh?" Kevin positioned himself.

Wrapping his arms around Kevin, Edd let out a laugh. "Yes, but I find it refreshing to be out on our first real date, and you have surprised me with how thought out its been. I've enjoyed myself greatly, even if the date were to end at this moment." he hugged onto Kevin and they took off down the road, just as the man from the movie was walking out, Edd raised a hand an flipped the man off; Kevin was paying attention to the road and missed it. For lunch, which was also their breakfast, they went to a restaurant that was made to look like a large green house. There were all kinds of exotic flowers and plants along the walls and in the middle of the restaurant, some of the other couples gave them odd looks, they were both teenaged boys and Edd was nerding out over all the floral arrangements; he was impressed that they'd complemented each species of flower with others so perfectly.

"Geez, stop gay nerding out loud you dweeb." Kevin teased earning himself an elbow to the side.

Sitting down, Edd tucked a napkin into his shirt collar and waited for them to get their orders taken. "If you didn't want me to nerd out, as you put it, you sure picked a strange date schedule." he placed another napkin on his lap. "I have deduced, that you want to make today special for me because you want me to be in good spirits once we get back to your house, am I incorrect?"

Kevin blushed and put his hands to his face. "Oh god, do you have to be so blunt? You might not be completely off base..." he looked away. "But I really did want to hang out with you and have a nice day without those idiot friends of yours freaking out that you aren't home when they want you. This is the longest we've been together without them banging on my door or breaking into my house, they are really starting to piss me off more than when we were kids!" Kevin covered his mouth with both hands, having screamed out 'kids', his face was burning and his eyes were wide.

Edd continued to look at him, his eyes staring into Kevin's, under the table he'd removed one of his shoes and his foot was now between Kevin's legs. "Yes, I know how my friends can be." Edd rubbed his toes against Kevin's crotch, he watched the other boy try not to draw attention to them by not moaning. When the waitress walked over to get their orders, Edd paused his rubbing motion and looked at the menu to order. Kevin struggled to act normally, ordering his own food, the foot pressed against him still. If it hadn't been for the long table cloth, it would have been obvious what Edd was doing under the table. "I would like this please." Edd pointed to a combo meal of health foods.

"Edd, have you lost your rational mind?" Kevin hissed low after the waitress left. "Not that it doesn't feel good, but you are usually the one of reason..."

Sliding his foot down, Edd felt Kevin jerk, he moved his foot back to his shoe and reached down pulling it back on. "You are right Kevin, I have no clue where my mind went."

"So, uh, I never asked." Kevin squirmed in his seat and tried to will his arousal away. "In the other school, besides those who were bullying you, I know you said you had some friends." he coughed into his hand. "Did you have anyone you liked?"

"No..." Edd looked at the table. "Out of the friends I did have, I did not hold any romantic feelings for them, nor they me. The day I left the cul-de-sac, I felt a tug in my chest when you hadn't joined the rest of us in the junk yard." he looked up at Kevin to meet his eyes. "I was over come with a strange emotion that I was unable to understand once I saw the box of boysenberry, I knew I was thankful and it made me happy that you remembered my favorite flavor." he grabbed Kevin's hand shyly. "I do believe, I have always held a special place for you in my heart..."

"This is the gayest conversation I have ever been in..." Kevin laughed, squeezing Double D's hand.

"Well, we are in a homosexual relationship." Edd smiled, pulling his hand back reluctantly as the waitress came over with their food.

As the teens ate their meals, they discussed their week and school related subjects; the school subjects were brought up by Edd. The conversation then moved onto sports, Kevin talking about the games his team had during his time in high school. They continued to eat, Edd expressing his desire to see one of Kevin's games, and Kevin responding in the like to wanting to see Edd play basketball. Once their meals were done, Kevin insisted on paying the bill.

"Kevin, I can not allow you to pay for this meal. You have already paid for the museum and movie, I will-" Edd was cut off by Kevin.

"I brought you here, I am paying, don't fight it." Kevin stood up with the receipt and walked to register, Edd picking up their helmets and walking over behind Kevin. "Here hold this."

"Huh?" Edd blinked as a medium sized box was shoved into his arms, it was moderately heavy. "What is it Kevin?"

They put their helmets back on and walked back to the bike. "You will see what it is when we get back to the cul-de-sac...make sure not to crush it by holding onto me to tightly on the way back." Kevin smirked.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I cut the actual sex scene out because I don't want my account removed like my original account was, I rated this M because of the other sexual stuff and to save my butt. For the sex scene you will just have to go to my AFF account, Fearmyboxers, to read it, it is almost a page long of content. I also have a problem picking how to title my stories o.o first I had it as "Not much has changed" but changed it last second while uploading chapters 1 and 2.

Kevin parked his motorcycle in Edd's driveway, Edd climbed off from behind him holding the box close. "If you wish, you can come inside Kevin."

"Yea, I wanna know if you like your present." Kevin removed his helmet and followed Edd inside.

"It is 'want to' not wanna." Edd corrected, Kevin rolling his eyes. Edd placed the box gently onto his dining room table, removing his helmet, and began pulling the tape back from the sides to let the box fall open. "...You bought me a baby Japanese maple Bonsai..."

"I noticed the last time I was in your room..you didn't have your cactus or that small potted bush. I figured you might want-" Kevin was cut off by Edd kissing him, Edd's arms wrapping around Kevin's shoulders. Kevin's hands rested on Edd's hips, moving the ski hat wearing boy to the couch. "Mmm, I take it that you like it?" the ginger haired boy muttered against Edd's lips.

Edd fell back on the couch with Kevin over him. "I love it Kevin...Jim and Al had an accident in the move..." he kissed Kevin lightly. "It is very thoughtful of you to have noticed they were gone."

Kevin moved his lips to Edd's neck. "I knew how much you loved those plants and your ant farm, you were really obsessed with them before." he heard Edd take a small hitched breath, his hands sliding up the black haired boy's shirt. Kevin's fingers rubbing over one of Edd's nipples, the other boy shivering under him. "You got me all worked up at the restaurant...but let me know if you want me to stop kay?"

Double D started to pull up Kevin's shirt, he was struggling with wanting to change his shyness and not being to aggressive with his own actions. Soon both boys were left only in their underwear, Edd giggled at the pink silk boxers Kevin was wearing, his own underwear were black cotton briefs. Kevin felt his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing speed up, it was the first time since they were kids that he saw his dork mostly naked, hell they'd both seen each other naked at one point or another as kids thanks to Eddy's scams; but that was before either of them knew they had feelings for each other and neither had bothered to get a good look back then.

"Kevin?" Edd breathed out, wondering why Kevin had stopped touching and kissing him.

"Ah...sorry.." Kevin ran his hands over Edd's chest. "You gained some good muscle...I can start to see your abs." he trailed his hands down to Edd's briefs and hooked his fingers into the sides.

Biting his lip, Edd moved his hips up to let Kevin pull his underwear off. "Maybe someday I will have a six pack like yours?" he teased.

"Oh god, don't..." Kevin pulled down the black cloth. " ...it's already gay enough being with another guy, but I don't find being with another guy with a manly body sexy at all, why do you think I am not turned on by my teammates?" he smirked looking down. "I happen to like how you are right now Edd...not a lot of muscle but enough that I am not afraid to hurt you, before you were so weak and I thought even a gust of wind would break you. Also, I win in the pants department." Kevin grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny..Kevin!" Edd's back arched when Kevin grabbed his penis, he dug his nails into his couch.

"Meow."

Both boy's stopped and looked over at the cat that was now staring at them. " ….Edd, your cat is watching us..." Kevin picked Edd up off the couch and carried him to his bedroom.

"Niels Bohr most likely believed you were hurting me." Edd made a small noise as he was thrown onto the bed, watching Kevin remove his boxers. "I do hope you brought a condom Kevin."

"I didn't actually think you'd let it go this far...my condoms are at home...I expected some making out and some touching." Kevin climbed onto the bed.

With a sigh, Edd reached over to his bedside table, opening up the draw. "Well, it is a good thing I am always well prepared." Edd's green eyes met Kevin's, in his hands he held a small tube of lubricant and a condom. "I hope that the size is correct..." he handed the lube and condom to Kevin, the ginger haired boy laughing.

(Part cut, see AFF version)

Loud banging and yelling is what woke them up, "Ugnn...just a few more hours I cant move..." Kevin groaned.

Edd winced as he sat up, his spine from how they were positioned while having sex was stiff, and his ass was a little sore. "I will get it...I wish I had the chance to shower first...I must smell so weird..."

"You smell good to me..." Kevin mumbled into the mattress.

Blushing, Edd made sure his hat was on correctly, grabbed some clean clothes and dressed. Just to be completely safe, he sprayed some body spray on and sprayed some around his room, he watched Kevin make a sound of protest, and left the room. The door was getting banged on louder and so was the yelling, Edd sighed as he opened the door. "What is it Eddy?"

"What took you so long Sockhead? Why is Shovel Chin's bike outside your house?" Eddy tried to get into the house but Edd refused to open the door any more or move out of the way. "Hey! Whats the deal?"

"I can not have company right now Eddy, Kevin left his bike there because his father is going to be painting his garage." Edd figured that would be a good enough lie for his friend to believe.

"Come on dude let me in, we came over to hang out, oh yea. Ed! You don't have to go into his bedroom window hes down here!" Eddy called, Edd's eyes going wide.

"What! Ed no!" Edd left the door open and ran up the stairs to his room, his heart racing. It was to late, Ed was on the ground holding his face, and Kevin had wrapped himself in Edd's blanket, his eye twitching.

"What did you run away so fast for Double D..." Eddy's jaw dropped.

Kevin sat down on the bed his hands to his face. "Fuck, of course they'd find out like this..." he glared at Ed. "You deserved that for breaking into Edd's room from the window!"

"Why is Kevin naked in your bed Double D? Did acid fall on his clothes and melt them away?" Ed was almost punched again by the annoyed Kevin who didn't have the patience to deal with the idiot's rambling.

"No Monobrow! He and Double D did IT!" Eddy waved a hand at the lube tube that was laying on the floor beside a condom wrapper.

Ed gasped and stared at Kevin and Edd. "Are you going to get pregnant Double D?"

The other three boys stared at Ed, he couldn't possibly be that dumb. "Um, no Ed...it is impossible for me to get pregnant for two reasons, one I am male, and two Kevin used a condom..." saying something like that out loud would have made the old Double D go quiet from the embarrassment, but all it did for him now was make him blush.

"Aw gross man, we don't need to hear anymore, get Jughead dressed, I don't need to see his bare chest dude." Eddy paused for a moment. "So you know, I sure the hell don't care if you are gay or whatever, Lumpy doesn't either obviously...but seriously you had to pick him?" he grabbed Ed and pulled him out of the room.

"That actually went better than I had anticipated." Edd glanced at Kevin, the other boy had his arms folded. "Do you want me to retrieve your clothes Kevin? Or do you wish to stay the night?"

Kevin smirked and laid back down on the bed. "Staying the night sounds good, maybe we can go for round two once the dorks leave?" his answer was a pillow thrown at him, they could hear Eddy yell from down stairs about finding their clothes. Kevin laughed and pulled Edd down for a long deep kiss, moving his tongue into the other boys mouth. "Mm, we can at least make out later, since you aren't ready to fuck again."

"You are so vulgar Kevin! Such language!" Edd was teasing, his pitch of voice showed he wasn't serious. Giving Kevin one last kiss, Edd left the room. "Okay Eddy! I will pick up the clothes, you don't have to throw a fit!"

Ed and Eddy had allowed Edd to go take a shower before they started up their game, Kevin had fallen back to sleep with a smile on his face. Double D had believed it was later than it actually was, it was midday and his friends said they tried to call him. The three Ed's started to play their game, Edd having to tell them to keep their voices down so they wouldn't wake Kevin, Eddy would after that start yelling louder on purpose. Kevin had yelled for Eddy to shut up a couple of times, before giving up on getting any more sleep and walked down in his boxers, he sat on the left side of Edd and Ed sat on the right, and he put an arm around his lover.

Eddy had made a face at seeing Kevin in his boxers, but he didn't make any snide comments for Edd's sake. They continued their game, Kevin getting to play in turns with Edd. It was the longest Kevin had a semi-peaceful time with the other two Ed's, even if he wasn't bullying them anymore, it didn't mean he liked them; even if he had thought about being their friend before Edd had left for a moment, before Eddy had screwed that all up the day after Edd left.

The next morning, Kevin walked down to Edd's kitchen when he saw the taller boy wasn't in bed with him. "Smell's good, what you making honey?" Kevin was teasing Edd, he even took it so far as to slap the other teen on the ass.

"Really Kevin?" Ed rolled his eyes. "I am making eggs and bacon, if you would kindly take a seat, I can finish." he went back to making their breakfast, a small smile on his face. He turned with two plates once he was finished, he watched as Kevin tried hard not to laugh before exploding and holding his sides; Ed was wearing an apron with pink bunnies and clouds on it. "Keep laughing Kevin, you have quite the attractive laugh." he smirked at Kevin's red face.

"We should do this again, more often." Kevin took a bite of his food. "Mmm, its good!" he continued to eat and swallowed it down with orange juice Ed placed on the table. "With the dork's knowing now, it won't be long before the whole cul-de-sac or even the school knows." he paused to think more on that. "Fuck, that means its also not long before the whole football team or basketball team know."

"I trust that Ed and Eddy will keep it to our oldest friends of the cul-de-sac, I can't put to much trust on them to be completely quiet about what they saw. But I do trust our other friends to be a bit more quiet about their reactions to finding out." Edd finished his own food. "My parents were on a business trip and never came back home, but I think for the future, we should do such things in your house."

"Fine by me, hun." Kevin was swatted at. "Okay, how about, sweety-" Edd swung at him again. "Puddin? Or maybe muffin?" they fell on the floor when Edd tackled him. Kevin looked up at him, putting his hands on his hips. "Sexy? Love?" Edd blushed. "You blush so easily, its adorable, how about...sweetcheeks?"

"...Hun is fine..." Edd leaned down and kissed Kevin. "I have previously made plans with my friends, but afterward...I will meet you back at your house." he moved off of Kevin. "No sex though, we have school tomorrow" Kevin pouted at that.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: It is very funny that I am doing a KevEdd, with mostly Edd's side of the story, since my own grammar isn't all that great and I have to guess how the correct wording is supposed to be lol this chapter is also going to show that Edd has changed over the four years, more than he was letting on. He will be starting to change personalities from this point on to how he was during his time away from the cul-de-sac, if you guys like the story please leave a review.

Edd waved goodbye to Kevin, watching him push his bike back to his house since it was across the street. He then preceded to head to Ed's house, where he was forced to go back to the junk yard for their 'final touches'. They didn't spend a lot of time in the junk yard this time, they gathered a couple smaller pieces they hadn't seen at night, and went back to Ed's garage.

"Now Ed, remember to wear goggles and gloves when using a blow torch." Edd scolded, pulling goggles, putting on a face mask, and pulling on some gloves, since he knew they'd be using blow torches.

"I know Double D!" Ed came out of his house wearing a large metal welding helmet and work gloves. "Lets make some monsters! Rawr!" he started laughing, loudly.

"We aren't making monsters Lumpy, we're making art that Double D can sell on the internet." Eddy was donning goggles and gloves as well.

The Ed's worked in different area's of the garage to keep out of each others ways, mostly to also be out of Ed's way. Sparks were flying around, Edd had made sure to have them clean up any papers or flammable objects. Each boy grabbed random pieces from the piles of metal, placing them to the area's of their sculptures that they felt they belonged. Ed and Eddy were both in metal shop class at school, while Edd had chosen wood working as his elective; but he had proven in their past scams he was good at building things and welding. They decided to take a small break to get something to eat, as well as look at each others work.

Ed had made four six inch metal monsters, they were actually pretty amazing looking, Edd had to stare in awe that his slow brained friend had managed to pick out the right pieces to make his sculptures come together. Eddy was still working on his, but from the way it looked, he was making a metal one foot tall woman from the stomach up. Edd had made some bracelets, he figured they would be easier to sell to their school mates , he also had started on another larger project; but it had yet to show any form of what he wanted.

"Ed, I can't believe you still made monsters!" Eddy groaned, walking into the larger boys house.

"But Eddy..." Ed pouted, his bottom lip trembling.

"Well, with how shockingly well Ed made them, unlike our past attempts to build monsters..." Edd sat down at Ed's table. "They quite possibly will sell for a good bit of money, there are many people into monsters as much as Ed is. You however, I do not understand why you spent all your time making the torso of a woman.." he let out a sigh. "But, there are also people who will buy that."

"One moment guys, I have to go check on my baby sister. Mom told me to make sure from now on that her door is always open when Jimmy is visiting." Ed ran off to go check on Sarah and Jimmy.

Edd crossed his left let over his right, cracking his knuckles, Eddy watched him. "You know Double D, you haven't changed much, but I do notice that you are different dude. I mean the whole joining the basketball team, willingly going to gym class, and now the Kevin thing?"

"On the subject of change, you are the same as ever, but Ed..." Edd looked toward the stairs. "He seems...less.."

"Retarded?"

"Eddy..."

"After you left, Ed went into a bit of a depression faze. His mother was worried and for the first time took him to see a quack." Eddy itched his head. "Apparently, Lumpy needed to be put on medication for his attention disorder,depression, and some other doctor mumbo jumbo" he waved his hand and rolled his eyes. "The result was what you see now, he is able to focus more and doesn't have nearly as many delusions, but you still can't fix stupid."

There was some yelling up stairs and Jimmy came running down them fixing his shirt, he looked at Edd and Eddy, his face turned red like an apple. "Jimmy come back!" Sarah called after him, the thirteen year old was so embarrassed that he ran out the door. "Look what you did Ed!"

"I am telling mom on you this time baby sister!" Ed yelled back at the young girl.

"Looks like Jimmy was getting a little TLC." Eddy laughed.

Edd shook his head, sighing. "Eddy, I have to ask you a serious favor...Do you think you and Ed can keep what you saw with Kevin and I a secret, we both are not ready for people to know, let alone the whole school." he sat back in the chair. "I have only been back for three weeks as of today, school has only been in session the same length of time. Our teammates might not understand our sexual orientation, Kevin's team could possibly be more accepting as they have known him longer, but mine...most of them I never even talked to before joining the team and the rest never met me before that day."

"What you and Boxhead do in the bedroom is your business, you don't have to worry about me saying anything Double D, and we can talk to Ed about keeping his big mouth shut." Eddy looked at Ed. "So, little monster lose her v-card Ed?"

After having a conversation about whether or not to tell Ed's parents about Jimmy or having Sarah owe Ed a favor, they ate lunch, and returned to the garage to finish their metal works. Eddy stared at his creation, grabbed a bat and began to beat it, pieces of not metal that weren't welded correctly or were too thin popped off.

"Eddy! What are you doing?!" Edd gasped.

"This is to much work just for a scam that might not even work, I miss the old days, when we could fool anyone with junk thrown together without it being welded." Eddy's sculpture was now bent and twisted, it still had obvious breast. "I will stick a few more things on here, but I am done guys, we need to find something more exciting to do."

"Aww, but I was going to make a tiny little army of monsters Eddy." Ed had started working on his fifth monster.

"You are aware this is your house and your equipment right Ed? You can make anything you want at anytime." Edd watched Ed's face brighten. "I would like to finish my own side project, if you want Eddy you can make more necklaces and bracelets instead, they are very easy to make and are more likely to sell at school."

"I want to make jewelry too Double D!" Ed grabbed some smaller bits of metal.

With a sigh of annoyance, Eddy started to complete what he felt his sculpture needed, long strands of springs welded right above the breast, before switching over to bits of different sized metals and making jewelry. Hours went by, the boys having piles of different bracelets and charms. Placing their assortment of items into a sack, they called it a night, giving the sack to Edd; Edd having said he'd polish them. The sun was just about to go down, Ed and Eddy had to go eat dinner with their families.

Edd smiled holding the sack and a small metal and rubber motorcycle, Eddy rolled his eyes at it and made gagging noises. "I will make sure to come by and take photos of your sculpture after school Eddy, I will then upload it to the internet for bidding." he didn't even bother talk about Ed's monsters, while they would probably sell, the boy seemed to be already attached to them like action figures. Tucking away the motorcycle he'd made between the sack and his chest, he went home. Inside Edd's house he smelled the fresh aroma of his mothers home cooking, his mother was in the kitchen and his father was at the table looking at his watch. "Welcome home mother and father, I will be down for dinner after I put my stuff away."

Watching their son run up to his room, his parent's breathed out. "I am so happy to see him back to normal, he changed so much hanging around those other children. I wasn't sure he was even our son anymore." his father said to his mother.

Double D held the stuff in his arms tightly, he was frowning while he heard his fathers words, his eyes seeming distant. Yea, he'd gone back to normal, as far as he was letting everyone else see. The teen went into his room, placing the sack and motorcycle onto his desk, glancing at the bonsai he'd labeled 'Rei'. Edd placed his hands to his face, he was trying so hard to not let the others see that he wasn't the same, he feared if they knew what was really going on in his head, would they care? Would Kevin still like him? He'd been acting since his first day back, he was acting like he knew everyone had expected him to be; his fathers words had just proved his fears of how the man thought of him during the last three years.

Basketball and keeping his grades up, hoping that the last three years of his permanent record would be ignored by colleges, the only real chance he had at getting into college now. As it was, a basketball scholarship seemed more likely, even if his grades were back to being in the A's now. He had screwed up and he knew it, his parents expressed their displeasure with him, mostly his mother, and had talked about sending him away to boarding school. It had been his idea for them to go back to the cul-de-sac, he had begged them, told them everything would go back to how it use to be if they did. Edd went down to eat with his parents, telling them the things they had missed of his achievements during the week.

Before bed, Edd had polished and touched up all the jewelery they made, and had painted the small motorcycle. In the morning he sprinkled some ant food into his ant farm, he no longer did his census of his ants, but he still cared for them. Watering Rei, he smiled, it was the first present Kevin had given him since the jawbreakers. "I can't wait to watch you grow and the colors you turn into..." a line of thought crossed him and his face turned red, Rei was now his and Kevin's child, at least to him anyway.

Over the three weeks, he had liked going back into old habits, but internally he also began to realize exactly how anal and annoying he could get. As Edd was eating his breakfast, he read his emails and replied to his other friends he'd left behind in a selfish act of self serving, though he would have had to leave them anyway had his parents gone through with the boarding school idea. 'Everything is going great, that guy I was telling you guys about returned my feelings and we've been dating since my first day back. I miss you guys, but for my mental health and until I am eighteen, this was the best course of action. I joined the basketball team at my new school, I hope that they will accept me once I am eventually outed by my best friends. Have to go to school now, Eddward.'

School had once been Edd's favorite place, he use to love studying whenever possible, now he found it boring and had to force himself into a mental state of liking it as it was expected of him. Since being back he had noticed something, Peach Creeks school system was way behind in what they were teaching than his last school, which made him even more bored; he hated things being to easy, but it had made it easier to get the best grades and hopefully it would count for something on his record.

In between classes the Ed's were in the hall holding their jewelry up, in Edd's old school the teachers would have put a stop to it. A couple of girls found the jewelry pretty and paid for the ones they liked, Eddy counting up the money they made once they were completely sold out. "I have basketball practice, I will see you guys later." Edd pocketed his part of the money, waving to Kevin when he saw him down the hall. "Good luck at practice Kevin!" he called out and went to the gym.

"You too Double Dweeb!" Kevin yelled back, he headed to the field to meet up with is own teammates. "Yo! Are you guys ready? Only a week before we have our first match of the season. As you all know this is my last season before I go to college, as well as the last season for the other seniors on our team. So we have to make all our games count, we have to win!" the members of his team cheered, raising their fist into the air. "Okay, lets go to the weight room, tomorrow we will work on strategies and do a couple of practice plays." they had been going to the weight room since school started.

After their workout session, a couple of Kevin's teammates walked over to him. "So you and the weird kid with the beanie are friends?" a dark skinned teen with short black hair and a large body asked. "I heard he use to be a super nerd, but now he is on the basketball team."

"Use to be? He is still one of the biggest nerds in the school, just like he was in middle school." another teammate, a pale, brown haired boy with a goatee commented.

Kevin wiped his forehead with his sleeve, letting out a deep sigh. "Double D isn't that bad, he use to annoy me sometimes, but that was mostly because of the other dorks he hangs out with. They were always doing something to piss me off, but he was the only one who would apologize and annoyed me less. I've known him since we were in elementary school, he was one of the first in the cul-de-sac to welcome me." he felt his hand ball at his side slightly at the memory. Edd had brought over some brownies to welcome him to the neighborhood from the big city, but Ed and Eddy trying to show off to the new kid and impress him bumped into Edd and made the boy drop the brownies on the ground; which Ed then ate all of it, it was that day that he started hating the other two.

The subject was dropped and the guys all said their goodbyes, Kevin putting his hand to his chest when they had all left. For a moment there he thought that one of the dorks had told on him and Edd, that the guys were going to start hounding him for answers or try to start something with him. Kevin picked up the weights and put them back where they belonged, he had been yelled at by the janitors in the past for letting his teammates leave the weights all over the place.

Once everything was put where they were supposed to be, Kevin locked up the weight room, he was given a key because of their after school practices. Kevin heard a yell, it was coming from around the corner of the school, and as he was the only one around, he had to go see what was going on. He stood by a tree, his eyes were wide from the shock the scene before him had sent him into. Laying on the ground was one of the guys from the basketball team, blood coming from his nose, and another boy was being held by the collar of his shirt by Edd. Edd wasn't wearing his hat, it was in the hand of the boy laying on the ground, and Double D had a look of anger on his face while punching the boy he was holding in the gut.

"Ack..." the boy coughed and held his stomach. "L..look we didn't know, we thought it was some kind of fashion statement or you had a bad hair cut." he fell to the ground when Edd released him. "We won't tell anyone, we promise, right?"

The other teen started to sit up holding his nose and holding out the hat. "Yea, lets keep this matter to ourselves or we'll all be kicked off the team."

"You better!" Edd yelled, grabbing his had and putting it back onto his now messy hair. "You guys ganged up on me first, I was just defending myself."

"Edd?" Kevin had snapped out of his shock.

Turning quickly to look at the ginger haired boy, Edd gasped. "Kevin...you...how long have you been standing there?" the two teammates looked over at Kevin and cursed, not only had the new kid just beat them up, but it had been witnessed by his friend who was captain of the football team and would probably take his side if they ever did try to get Edd in trouble for beating them up. They ran off leaving Kevin and Edd alone behind the school, Edd looking down at his hands. "Listen Kevin I..."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about you being bullied and being unable to defend yourself." Kevin walked over to Edd, pulling him close tightly. "It also means I don't have to kick anyone's asses if they fuck with you."

Edd hugged Kevin back, the top Kevin's head reaching to Edd's eyes. "I never wanted you or anyone to see me like that..." he felt the other teen laugh. "So you don't think of me any differently?"

Kevin leaned up slightly and kissed Edd on the lips. "Of course I think of you differently, you are different." Kevin pulled away and flicked Edd in the forehead. "I knew you had to be repressing something, you don't go from cutting yourself depressed to normal nerd that fast. It seemed a bit forced. Come on, I will give you a ride home." he started to walk ahead of Edd. "You can use my helmet since I know you didn't bring yours."

Edd felt tears fill his eyes, he wiped them away and smiled wide, a laugh passing through the gap between his teeth. "Thank you Kevin.." he followed behind Kevin and went home with him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week and four days since Edd had been caught defending himself by Kevin, over the weekend they had sat down and had a serious conversation about Edd not hiding who he was now. Kevin had seen many shows on TV about kids snapping and going on killing sprees or just breaking down by holding in their emotions. He wanted Edd to not hold things in, he didn't want his boyfriend going insane, which Edd had admitted he'd snapped when his hat had been removed. Edd had also told Kevin about the threat of boarding school, that while his new friends had saved him, their influence had a negative effect on him.

Edd had defended himself at his old school by using violence, under the egging on of his new friend, using his smarts for black mailing, and just because he felt like it, released all the science classes frogs into the school; some of which he was eventually caught for and suspended for a week. Kevin was given his present, the mini motorcycle during the weekend, he loved it and placed it with his trophies. Actual basketball games didn't start for two more months, but it now it was Friday, it was the first day of football matches and Edd was excited about seeing one of Kevin's games for the first time.

The teammates who had ganged up on him never told where they go their bruises, they said they both were horsing around and ended up hurting each other. Edd had begun to have more fun with the team as he practiced with them, they had started to accept him as well, thinking he was cooler than just a nerd. He was even helping them after practice with their school work, which helped bring their grades up. Ed and Eddy had been spending more time with their girlfriends and it kept them out of trouble, Eddy's sculpture had sold online for two hundred dollars, which had made him work on making more.

As it was, Edd was sitting impatiently in class, it was only a few hours before the football game; Kevin was excused from class to train with his teammates. Ed and Eddy had kept their promise, they were still the only ones to know he was in a relationship with Kevin. The end of school bell rang, Edd knew that Kevin was busy, there was no basketball practice on Fridays, so he wandered the school halls. He could feel his heart tighten, seeing all the couples, he had seen Eddy and Ed leave the school already to pick Nazz and May up for the game; even though he wasn't single, it sure felt like he was besides on weekends.

"High school dating huh..." Double D mumbled to himself, he let out a sigh. He continued down the hall, before sitting on a bench, and pulling out his phone to email his other friends. Students walked passed him, couples and friends alike, most talking about having to go home and get ready to watch the game. Edd didn't notice he was shaking till the words on his cellphone started to move and blur as his eyes filled with tears, he was happy with Kevin, he loved being with him, but they were hiding it from their friends and only really being together once a week. It was starting to get to Edd, it also didn't help that the rest of the week Kevin was hanging out with his own friends, while Ed and Eddy were becoming less clingy; the excitement of Edd being back had warn off and they were back to what they were doing before he came back.

Edd stood from the bunch, placing his phone back into his pocket, all the students that weren't in club rooms had left, he took a deep breath and balled his fist to his side. He let out a loud scream, his shoulders raising, he turned and punched the wall. A couple teachers and club students came out to see what was going on, but Edd grabbed his bag and walked off to the library; He hoped that studying for a little while would calm him down like it always had. It was working, he was already feeling calmer, and he was able to waste time before his cellphone alarm vibrated in his pocket to let him know he should get a seat for the game.

The football field was empty, some people were already sitting for the game, the schools cheerleaders were waving their pompoms at the small crowd ecclesiastically. Edd managed to get a seat in the front, he knew Ed and Eddy would be sitting with their girlfriends; Nazz was a cheerleader for the team in the past and May was still a tomboy, otherwise the other Ed's had no interest in the sport. Before Edd knew it, the stands were filled with people, loud people. He watched with a small smile as the game started, Kevin's team coming out onto the field to join the visiting team.

By the middle of the game Edd was standing and yelling support for the Peach Creek team. "Tackle him!" those who knew him as the pacifistic nerd looked away from the game and stared at him. "Pass the ball!...He was open!" Kevin got a touch down and ended up laughing so hard that he fell to his knees, he looked over into Double D's direction and gave a thumbs up, he then returned to playing the game; a few of the others were laughing as well. Eddward blushed bright red realizing at that moment how he must have sounded and looked, sitting back down and closing his knees together tightly. "Oh how embarrassing..."

Peach Creek had won, the other team cursing and kicking the ground, one of the boys throwing their helmet down. The Peach Creek team cheered, giving high fives and pats on the back, the cheerleaders running over to the team to congratulate them. Some of the cheerleaders were dating some of the team members, giving them hugs and kisses. Kevin was looking over at Edd, but as he was starting to move away from the group to get some breathing room, one of the cheerleaders who had been after him decided to go for it and kissed him. Kevin's eyes grew wide, his teammates whistling them on, Kevin could see Edd had paled and pushed the girl away gently.

"Sorry, I am already in a relationship..." Kevin was slapped across the face by the girl. "What was that for!"

"For lying! If you don't like me you don't have to say you are dating someone!" the girl stormed off.

Kevin rubbed his cheek, his teammates were laughing, one of them patting Kevin on the shoulder. "Lets go celebrate, you can tell us all about the girl you are dating behind our backs." they went to the Peach Creek's favorite eatery, The Chicken Hut, where Rolf,Marie,Lee, and Marie's boyfriend were on duty. Kevin hated having to leave without calming Edd down, he saw the look of jealousy that had come across his lovers face.

Meanwhile, Edd had calmed himself down some, he had been relieved when Kevin and pushed the girl away; but he wanted to attack the girl for slapping Kevin. Ed,Eddy,Nazz, and May had asked Edd if he wanted to come with them for an after party, he politely declined, saying he had other plans. "But Double D! Kevin was just kissed by that cheerleader and-" Eddy grabbed Ed, covering the other boys mouth, Nazz and May blinking from their confusion.

"Shut up Burrhead, remember what we promised." Eddy pulled Ed down and whispered into his ear. "Okay Double D, we will see you late then." Eddy released Ed, the taller boy apologizing.

Nazz smiled at Edd, shaking her head. "You were awesome dude, didn't know you had it in you to get so excited for a game. I'm sure Kevin appreciated a friend supporting him so vocally." Nazz emphasized the word 'friend', winking at Edd. Nazz could be an airhead at times, but she was still a bit older, hung around Kevin a lot, and was able to pick up on subtle things.

Edd turned away to hide his blush. "Yes, well...Duty calls." Ed giggled and repeated 'duty' he was then nudged by May, the rabbit toothed girl shaking her head. Edd waved goodbye to his friends and started on his walk home, he was getting closer to the cul-de-sac, when a hand grabbed him roughly. He looked at the owner of the hand, it was one of the jocks from the other team. "Can I help you with something?"

"You were the little shit who was distracting my team with your annoying voice, everyone was laughing at us and your schools stupid team didn't take us seriously!" The jock punched Edd in the cheek, sending Edd to the ground. "Tell your team we want a rematch, even if it won't get us into the next school match, we will not take this lose sitting down!"

Sitting on the ground, Edd placed a hand to his cheek. "That is going to leave a bruise you know? My parents will be terribly upset." 'So will Kevin.' he thought the last part.

"Why the fuck should I care?" The jock scoffed.

Because of his baggy blue pants and long sleeved baggy purple shirt, Edd still looked rather thin and weak to those who didn't know he went to the gym or that when the bullying had started the first couple of months into his move, that he'd gone to self defense classes; which then led him to be interested in martial arts, where he met one of his new friends. He kicked his leg out into the jock's hard, causing the other boy to stumble to stop himself from falling, Edd standing up. "You are a douche bag that came after me because I look weak, because you lost and you needed someone to blame." He pulled his arm back and punched the jock in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"You, son of a bitch!" the other boy swung at Edd, hitting him hard in the side. "Ha! Take that you little shit!" he stood up and grabbed Edd by his hat pulling it off, Edd's bobby pins getting caught in it and releasing his hair. "So that is why you are so retarded to fight back, you are brain damaged!" the teen started to laugh. "God that is so ugly, here put back on your hat cover that shit up."

Edd's shoulder length wavy black hair rested on his shoulders, his right eye twitching. "I am not brain damaged...it's not ugly..." Edd lunged at the larger male, scratching him across the face with his manicured nails. He hit him in a pressure point on his neck, backing away, he picked up his hat and pulled the bobby pins out; placing them into his pocket and putting the hat back on his head, letting his hair stay down on his shoulders. "Get on your knees and bow in apology, I am sure you have seen how the Japanese have done it, if you don't you will soon pass out from air loss."

The jock was grabbing at his throat, trying to breath, his eyes were wide and his face was turning red. Quickly he fell to his knees and bowed low to the ground, glancing up at Edd, his face bleeding and tears starting to fill his eyes. Edd glared at him, kicked him in the side, before reaching down and releasing the pressure point. The boy gasped and fell to the ground taking in deep breaths, his heart was racing and he stared in shock at Edd, the boy had a very dark look in his eyes.

"Don't try to retaliate, don't think about trying to report me to the school or police, I will claim self defense and I will win. After all, I am just a weak nerd who happens to play basketball, and you are a bitter loser from another school's football team who tried to attack me. They would just need to look at my face and my side, just go home and accept you lost twice today." Edd spit on him and walked away. "Ahh, how unsophisticated of me...I really should learn how to control my temper a little better, turn the other cheek Edd, next time..." the jock stared after him, he never told anyone about what really happened to his face or why his neck was bruised.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: If you guys like this story, please leave a review to let me know :3

Kevin laughed with his friends, he managed to get out of telling them who he was dating, going over the game with them at the Chicken Hut, many other Peach Creek residents joining the after party. Ed was eating to fast, May tried to pull the chicken away from her boyfriend, which ended in a tug o war between her and his teeth. "You are going to choke again if you eat so fast Ed!" she yelled. Eddy and Nazz were sitting near Kevin, Nazz being more into the conversation than Eddy was; Eddy just rolled his eyes and drank his soda. All but Kevin didn't feel the need to think about Double D, the boy had said he was going to be busy, and they were doing their own things; Kevin himself wanted to leave, but he was the captain.

Edd was home taking care of his wounds, he stood shirtless in the bathroom, his bruised hand reached down to his bruised left side, and then at the mirror at his bruised face. "Damnit...better get some ice..." his hand was in the most pain, it was the same hand he'd used to punch a wall earlier in school that he then used to punch the jock in his hard stomach; he saw blood under his nails from where he'd scratched the guy. Going to his kitchen, Edd grabbed a freezer bag and filled it with ice, going up to his room with it. His parents would possibly be home any moment, he didn't need them to see his face and start yelling at him for getting into a fight.

After the after party, Kevin went home and tried to call Edd to see if he wanted to come over, all he got was the same studying excuse that Edd gave his friends. "You do know she kissed me right? I was slapped cause I turned her down."

"I understand Kevin, I saw what happened." Edd smiled sitting on his bed holding his phone. "You are quite attractive, I heard about your randevus with the girls in the past, I also hear some in the halls talk about how they have crushes on you." he laid back on his bed. "Captain of the high school football team, showing great potential to become a pro after college. Are you sure you want to continue dating me? Instead of having all that fun with many girls out for you purely because they want to marry you when you are rich?" he teased, giggling when he heard Kevin groan.

"Yea, I am sure, I don't need to have that type of annoyance in my life." Kevin flopped down onto his couch to watch the news. "Are we still up for tomorrow? Last week all we did was talk about our issues, not that it wasn't something we needed to do, but I'd like to do...other things."

Edd blushed, he was aware of what Kevin meant by 'other things'. "I'm sorry Kevin, but I am going to be busy. Only a few months left before college, I must be prepared." he lied, he didn't want Kevin to see the bruises, which if they did what both of them wanted to do; he wouldn't be able to hide it, even with makeup.

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "...Are you okay? We still have nine months left of school, you have plenty of time to prepare for sending out applications dude. Did I do something to upset you? Are you lying about not being upset about that kiss?" Kevin's voice sounded concerned.

"No," Edd didn't realize the pitch of his voice had changed when he said 'no', he was upset, not with Kevin but the dating in secret; even though he was trying to keep in mind that Kevin had an image to protect. "You haven't done anything to upset me and like I said, you rejected her. I have no reason to be jealous." there was no answer on Kevin's end. "Kevin?" Edd sat up holding the ice pack on his side. "Hello?" Edd 's head quickly turned to his door when it opened, covering himself with his sheets. "Mother! I have asked you countless times! Please knock before entering my room!."

"...I ain't your mother Double D..." Kevin walked into the room, hanging up his cellphone.

There was a squeak under the covers, Edd pulling them closer. "Kevin! I am sure I locked the door..."

"Yea, you did. But I found the spare key." The ginger haired boy sat down on Edd's bed. "Now, what are you doing hiding like that?" he tried to pull the covers down, Edd struggling with him. "Hun, are you crying or something?"

" ….I am not crying..."

Kevin yanked hard on the covers and his eyes widened at the sight of Edd's puffy bruised cheek. "What happened!" Kevin looked down to where Edd was trying to cover his side and saw his hand was also injured, he pulled the other boys arm back, lifting up his shirt. " ….Who did this to you? Did someone find out about us and attack you?" Kevin placed his fingers onto Edd's side, the ice bag laying on the bed.

Edd sighed, sitting up. "It wasn't someone from our school, it was one of the other teams members." he saw the anger start to come up on Kevin's face, he grabbed his hand. "It was already taken care of, I can take care of myself. Nothing is broken, the bruising will go away in a couple of days." he was pulled close to Kevin.

"Glad you aren't seriously hurt dork..." Kevin pulled back some. "I remember all the bruises I use to give you or the ones the other dorks ended up giving you from being idiots."

"Yes, well...your bullying of me is all in the past, honestly with what we did to you on a weekly basis...I do not blame you for beating us up." Edd lightly kissed Kevin. "By the way, Nazz knows."

"...I kinda got that vibe when she kept trying to bring you up into the conversation at the Chicken Hut..." Kevin removed his own hat, looking at Edd. "You look really good when your hair is sticking out of your hat you know, you should do it from now on." he reached out and touched Edd's hair, Edd hadn't bothered messing with putting his hair back under his hat when he got home.

Swallowing, Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin tightly, pushing his face into his chest. "Kevin...I...whenever I see couples at school, I do feel jealous..." he felt Kevin tense up a bit. "I know you have a reputation to protect, my own reputation is still people thinking I am a nerd and going to fail at being a basketball play...my teammates are supportive, but I am not sure how they would react to my sexuality." he lifted his head up to look into Kevin's eyes. "I know all the logical and illogical reasons for keeping our relationship a secret, but only being able to see you on the the days you don't have plans...I mean, I don't mean to sound clingy.." Edd looked down.

"Aw man..." Kevin let out a frustrated groan, pulling Edd's head up by his chin. "It isn't clingy..I know we both see the other couples that are able to be more open every day..." he closed his eyes. "If you really want us to come out...be a normal couple..." he laughed some. "I guess we can, I mean, if guys I've known for years who have seen I am not attracted to them can't accept me, do I really want friends like that? And hey, we'll be going to college in a few months, might not see them ever again if it goes south. I can handle nine months of being around douche bags. Are you sure you can handle it if your teammates decide to be assholes?"

"I went to school with assholes for four years..." Edd paused, thinking about how that had led him down the path of self harm. "...While it ended badly before, as long as I have you and my friends..I am sure I can handle it." he wasn't wanting to spend every minute with Kevin, they both had their own friends that wanted to do things with them, but more time would be nice. What they had normally going on, they had to change plans with their friends on the weekends to be together, this was their forth weekend, and Kevin had plans on Sunday; Edd never knew when Ed and Eddy wanted him.

Kevin interlocked his fingers with Edd's, shaking his head. "Fine dork, starting now, we're public." he pushed Edd onto his back on the bed.

"Ah!" Edd screamed, startling Kevin. "Cold!" he reached under himself and pulled the ice pack out, throwing it onto his floor. "That's better.."

"By the way," Kevin leaned down, kissing Double D's neck. "It was adorably funny listening to you scream about the game today." he slid his hands to the boy's sides. "Can't wait for you to come to more games, should I do it back to you when you play basketball?"

Edd giggled, letting out a moan as Kevin sucked lightly on his neck. "Kevin...my parents might come home soon, while we aren't going to be secret anymore, they would not appreciate us having intercourse with them in the next room."

"Not even a quicky?" Kevin pouted.

Hitting him lightly on the head, Edd blushed. "I have no idea when they will come home, we both agreed to do such things at your home, remember?"

"Mm, but we've only done it once. How about we both go to my place now?" Kevin yawned and rolled over onto his back. "Damn, I have to get worn out now of all times?"

"You did play a rather intense game Kevin, your adrenaline rush is going away." Edd moved to the foot of his bed.

"Yea? Well adrenaline can kiss my ass." Kevin glanced down at Edd, raising a brow, a smirk coming across his face.

"I've never done something like this before Kevin, so you will have to excuse me..." Edd unzipped Kevin's pants.

Sitting up on his elbows to watch Edd, Kevin took in a small breath. "It's fine hun, just do whatever you can, just don't bite me."

(scene cut)

"I could have..." Kevin felt his heart pounding in his chest. "But it felt so good, I couldn't hold it back in order to...sorry.." he was breathing hard and his legs were shaky.

"...You have been eating a lot of fruit huh?" Edd stood up. "It wasn't a bad taste..." he grabbed some tissue and wiped his mouth walking over to Kevin. "But it wasn't pleasant either, too warm..." cleaning Kevin up with a couple of tissues, he ignored Kevin's laughter.

"I..just thought of something." Sitting up Kevin smirked. "You know how milk comes out of some peoples noses if they laugh or are startled?"

Edd glared at him knowing where he was going with that. "That would not have been funny Kevin, that's gross." he heard his parents come home, opening his door he called out to them. "I won't be coming down for dinner! I am going to bed!" closing the door and locking it, Edd climbed into bed with Kevin, laying beside him. "They leave for work in the mornings, so you can stay the night if you want."

Kevin's eyes were already closed his breathing was light. "Yea, sleep sounds pretty good right now, and my muscles are actually starting to feel those tackles." both boys undressed and covered themselves in the sheets, Edd resting his head on Kevin's chest, listening to his heart beat, and both fell asleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: The reason I am not having Kevin call Edd 'Babe' is because he's called Nazz that for years and all the girls he's been with lol Also I drew a very ugly picture of Edd with this Edd's scars, when I said the scar looked like a star I didn't mean the five point one, I meant the six point one lol After drawing such an ugly picture, I drew the show age Kevin and Edd standing beside each other, you guys can see that picture on my Fearmyboxers account on deviantart.. Since their parents don't seem to be around much for any of them, I am guessing they work a lot to pay for all the bills, medical and damnage as well as their mortgage; I mean come on, their kids are constantly destroying each others houses and hurting each other lol They also probably lie about working some days just to get the hell out of the area for some peace, that neighborhood seems like hell.

"Are you sure about coming out to everyone, once we do there is no turning back you know..." Kevin leaned on the door frame of the bathroom, watching Edd apply makeup to the bruise on his face.

Double D sighed, placing the concealment cream down. "Kevin, I told you that I am sure. Do you really not want to tell anyone about us? Are you scared your reputation will be destroyed completely?" he turned, smiling some. "I have a feeling that if anyone were to try and mess with you, you would show them you aren't any different now then you were the day before." walking over, Edd put his arms around Kevin's shoulders. "Plus, Nazz,Ed, and Eddy know. Who knows how many of the others know and have just been quiet about it."

"Heh, true." Kevin kissed Edd, moving his hands down and grabbing two hand fulls of his boyfriends ass, causing Edd to squeak. "Now we can go." he took a hold of Edd's free hand, the other hand was over his blushing face. They walked out of Edd's house, where Kevin had stayed the night, Kevin's muscles were still sore from the game the day before. In the middle of the cul-de-sac, Nazz and Sarah were ordering the guys around, the guys were carrying tables,grills, and table wear. "Oh yea, since you couldn't make the party, Rolf was working, and a couple of the other guys were busy, we're having a second after party."

"...This is really just another excuse to have a party and get drunk while our parents are at work isn't it." Edd pointed to Rolf bringing over two large keg barrels on his shoulders, Kevin snickered.

"Hey dudes! Come on over here!" Nazz waved, calling over to them. "We were knocking on your door Kev, I see you weren't home." she smiled looking down at their hands. "Congrats dudes for deciding to come out of the closet."

Rolf placed the kegs on the ground beside one of the tables. "So Kevin was conoodling with the smart Ed-boy?" he gave Kevin a thumbs up. "We shall celebrate this union with-" he stopped what he was about to say when Lee growled at him from behind. "Enjoying the party!" Rolf laughed nervously.

Kevin laughed loudly, just by holding Edd's hand they didn't need to say anything. "So Rolf! Did you bring the good stuff?" Kevin released Edd's hand, wrapping his arm around Edd's waist. Edd leaned against Kevin, both of them walking to the middle of the cul-de-sac, none of the others cared either, they acted like it was just something that always was. Ed and Eddy would have been the only ones to act out, had they not known already, and Marie was already with someone else; so she was over her crush on Edd. Both boys began to help with getting the party set up, the Rolf told them the kegs were filled with special celebratory ale from the old country that took six years to get perfect.

Soon others from their school started to show up for the block party, Nazz and Sarah had cooked a lot of food already, but had the grills for if they needed more food. Guys from all the sports teams were there to congratulate the football team on their win, there were now more people at the block party than there had been at the Chicken Hut; that made Edd and Kevin a little nervous. They sat next to each other at one of the tables, a couple of the football players and basketball players.

"It has only just turned noon, should we really be drinking?" Edd fidgeted in his seat, Rolf was just starting to hand out the first round of alcohol.

"If we want to sober up before we're expected home, yea!" A black haired boy from Edd's basketball team cheered, holding his cup out for Rolf.

"This will put hair on your chest Ed-boy!" Rolf said cheerfully as he poured it into Edd's cup, only Kevin knew that Edd had drank alcohol before. " Now! Everyone please drink the ale of Rolf's uncle's labor!" Rolf's uncle had given him permission to take the ale. Everyone looked at their cups, which looked like an oil spill in a cup, they nervously drank the concoction in one gulp; Sarah,Nazz, and Jimmy just drinking juice. There were many coughs and gags, a couple of the teens fell out of their chairs, and others fell forward, slamming their heads into the tables. Edd had almost fallen backward, but Kevin, while himself was also feeling the effects, had grabbed him in time and pulled him to the table.

The next couple of hours were a complete blur, only Sarah,Jimmy,Nazz, and Rolf were witnesses to the mayhem Rolf's ale had caused. Edd groaned as he opened his eyes, his body was in pain, he sat up from the grass he was laying on. Kevin was laying shirtless beside him, tied up with a jump rope. Trash was everywhere, tables and grills were flipped over, and Rolf was in full metal armor with a baseball bat and a helmet. Jimmy was sobbing and being comforted by Sarah, there were still some party goers who hadn't woke up yet and gone home. Ed was also among the few that were tied up with rope, but he'd been tied to a tree with multiple rope.

"It's okay Jimmy, everyone will be back to normal soon...Rolf you shouldn't have brought that stuff! Or at least you should have given Ed something different!" Sarah screamed at the foreign boy.

"How was I to know that this would happen!" Rolf yelled back, he readied himself for when the rest started to wake up.

Kevin sat up in a daze. "I'm gonna kick your ass!..." he blinked, struggling with the jump rope that was around him. Rolf was in a fighting stance, eying the shirtless redhead. "...What the fuck did we do..."

"That is what I would like to know..." Edd picked his hat off the ground, upset that it wasn't on his head, but he was also in just his shirt and boxers. Untying Kevin, both boys stood shakingly, using each other to balance themselves. Edd saw his pants in the middle of the street, Kevin's shirt was laying a few feet away from them, ripped to shreds. "It must have been one hell of a party..."

"It was no party! It was like the beast of hell had risen and devoured all your souls!" Rolf cried.

"Man, now I really wish I remembered what happened..." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, his eye twitched when he heard Ed's monster roar, the boy struggling against the tree.

Nazz came out in full scrubs with rubber gloves and a mop, a bucket in her hand. "Oh good! You two are awake!" she was using her super cheerful voice that was normally used to cover up how angry she was. "You two can help with the clean up." there was quite a lot of vomit mixed with the trash. Thrusting the bucket and mop against Kevin, she looked at Edd. "I am going to grab a broom for you, you guys were completely nuts man..."

While the cul-de-sac group was busy getting all the cleaning done, the other teens had got away before Nazz or the Kanker sisters could force them to help. It was dark by the time they had finished cleaning the cul-de-sac up, everyone sat down on the sidewalk together. "So Nazz, what exactly happened...did Kevin and I do anything that will cause problems for us in school?" Edd swallowed, watching her turn her head to look at him with wide eyes.

"Dude, you like totally are a monster when you are angry." Nazz placed a hand on Edd's shoulder. "Lets just say, you and Kevin don't have anything to worry about with people questioning your masculinity...well that is if anyone else has memories of what happened. If you are asking if you guys did anything gay? Hell ya, we had to pull you guys off each other before you started having sex in front of everyone." Edd and Kevin turned bright red. "Then one of the guys said something rude, Kevin ripped his own shirt off, picked a garbage can up, and threw it at the dude. That is how the garbage can war started, the tables were flipped over to protect us from the flying objects."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry you all had to go through that...I take it my hat was a removed during some kind of fight?" Edd put his hands together on his lap. "I am sorry for anything I might have done in a moment of rage that seemed out of character..."

Kevin put his hand on top of Edd's, sighing, Nazz laughed. "Yea, like I said, you are a monster when you are angry. But it worked out for you, at least from what I caught, those of us who were sober were kind of busy trying to avoiding joining the fights. You probably won't have to worry about being bullied by your teammates if they did happen to be homophobic." Nazz stood, cracking her neck. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to go to bed after all this mess..." she grabbed Eddy by the arm, pulling him with her. "You mister need to help me... relax."

Ed was giving May a back rub. "Ha, Eddy's going to have sex with Nazz." he was elbowed in the gut by May, the girl pouting. "I'm sorry May, but mom and dad said me and Sarah aren't allowed to have the opposite sex in our rooms with the door closed." for Ed that meant the basement door and his bedroom door being open when May visited.

Sarah crossed her arms. "And for once you are actually listening to them..." she was still bitter about him catching her and Jimmy again and telling their mother on her.

"So, Kevin and Edd, how long have you two been dating?" Johnny was holding Plank on his side.

"Um, the first day he came back technically...so...five weeks?" Kevin mumbled rubbing the back of his neck

"Four weeks and two days officially, with only being able to see each other on the weekends and sort periods during the week, we didn't know how you guys would take the news." Edd smiled. "Ed and Eddy found out by accident."

"I found Kevin in Double D's bed, he was naked." Ed sounded proud of that, May put a hand to her face.

Kevin and Edd turned bright red. "Ed! Use some control with what comes out of your mouth man!" Edd groaned, everyone else started to laugh. Edd was happy that they accepted them, he still was concerned about their classmates, everyone was so drunk and probably had no memory of them being 'affectionate'. If what Nazz said was true, even if they did remember, he and Kevin defended their honor. The hang overs were going to be hell, but all of them felt pretty good at the moment, a bit sore from the activities, but good. "I'll see you tomorrow Kevin." Double D kissed his boyfriend, both of them were starting to feel the exhaustion and wanted to be home when their parents returned; they were still just seventeen years old after all.

Edd fell face first into his bed, pulling his pillow close, Kevin's smell was on it from him being in the bed over night; if Edd had been his old self, he wondered if he'd have just thrown the pillow case into the wash or keep it like he was currently. Rolling over onto his back, he looked at his ceiling. Double D closed his eyes, he was still fully clothed, minus his shoes, and fell asleep. When the adults of the cul-de-sac returned home, they instantly knew something big had happened while they were gone, the whole area was much cleaner than when they'd left; cept for Ed's basement which was full of the trash from the party.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I will be finishing this story in the next couple of chapters and writing other types of KevEdd, this was my first time writing a EEnE fic so I was a little rusty with how I wanted the characters to act. One of my other KevEdd's will be depressing,another will be more along the lines of the show universe, and so on, I want to try different types of personalities for Edd and Kevin. I will be writing one for sure with Edd being more split personality than just the bit of one he has in this fic, which in this is more of a fear/rage based one than an actual split.

Kevin yawned, slamming his hand down hard on the loud alarm clock that was hurting is ears. Sluggishly, he pulled himself to the bathroom, scratching just under the waistband of his boxers, above his crotch. Removing his boxers he entered the shower, relieving himself as he showed, his head hitting the shower wall from still being half asleep; but he'd promised to wake up early for Edd. After he finished his shower, he stood with his towel around his waist, looking in the mirror at his tired face. "Urg...I look like shit..." he grabbed his tooth brush and continued to get ready to go to Edd's house. Once he was dressed, he headed out the door, and across the street to his boyfriends house; Edd's parents just driving away to go to work.

Edd was in the kitchen, his parents had watched their son curiously while he was cooking, before they had left for work. The black haired boy had already placed out two plates with bacon and cheese omelets,two glasses of orange juice,two little cups filled with syrup, and four pieces of toast; he was now cooking up four sausages. He was just placing the sausages onto the plates, when the door bell rang, a smile came across his face, and he placed the frying pan into the sink. Opening the door, he laughed at the obviously sleepy jock, moving aside to let him in. "Care for some breakfast Kevin?"

The smell that hit his nose, woke Kevin up, his stomach growled, and he headed for the table. "You made all this?" he sat down.

"Of course, I wanted to make something delicious for you to eat before we go to school today." Edd sat across from Kevin, the smile still on his face. "You have been so wonderful as a boyfriend Kevin." Kevin's face turned red and he looked down at the food. "I have had some hard times, somethings I still am having issues with. But you have been here for me, you have been very sweet and kind, and I am so happy we are together."

"Oh man Double D, stop it." Kevin put his hands to his face. "Keep talking like that and the foods going to get cold, when I get up and have my way with you." his heart was beating fast, he was happy about Edd's words, and it just made him want to pull the boy into his lap and kiss him until it was time to go to school.

Edd felt his own cheeks get warm, picking up his fork. "Well, I guess we'll have some time for that after we eat, hmm?"

"..God...I love you..." Kevin mumbled, stabbing his food with his own fork taking a bite, his eyes closing. "This is really good, you make a really good wife you know that?"

"Kevin!" Edd laughed.

After they finished the meal, Kevin helped Edd with the dishes, bumping his hip into Edd's teasingly, smirking at him as he dried and placed the dishes into the cabinet. "You had me wake up so early, we have plenty of time left before we have to get to school." Kevin placed the frying pan into the cabinet, it was the final item.

Double D bit his bottom lip lightly, his hand moving to Kevin's arm. "I know, I wanted to spend some time with you before we left and it is the first time we're going to school as a couple." he was still worried about there being homophobic students in the school that weren't intimidated by their friends, or Kevin. Edd didn't want to cause Kevin problems with the football team, he really wished he could remember what had happened at the party.

"Mm, lets move over to the couch then?" Kevin headed for the couch, pushing Edd down into it, and moved over top of him.

"Be careful not to wrinkle my clothes, we don't have enough time for me to go up and change you know." Edd closes his eyes, Kevin's lips pressing against his.

Kevin moved his hands up under Edd's shirt, his tongue pressing between Edd's lips, and he pressed his crotch down against Edd's. It was a bit frustrating that they weren't going to be able to do more than make out, they were going to have to leave to get on Kevin's bike and head to school soon. Edd moaned from under Kevin, Kevin's fingers brushing against Double D's nipples, his tongue rubbing against the other teen's.

Double D placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders, his heart racing, hips rubbing up against Kevin's. He sucked lightly on the orange haired boy's tongue, both of them moaning into the kiss. Kevin broke the kiss, moving his lips to Edd's neck, nipping it, and kissing his throat. "Ah..Kevin, you are going to leave..marks!" Edd gasped, eyes widening, when Kevin sucked hard on his collar bone.

With a reluctant groan, Kevin moved his hands down Edd's body, moving off of him. "After we get back...me and you are going to my room, and we are going to finish this." he rocked his hips against Edd's through their pants. "I can't wait to come back home with you tonight..."

Edd moaned, moving his hips with Kevin's, before letting out a shaky breath. "I can not wait till this evening either Kevin." he wanted to pull Kevin back down on top of him, wanted to continue now, even the thought of skipping school had crossed his mind for a split second; when Kevin had moved off him and stood. Sitting up, he fixed his clothing, thinking of things to get rid of his erection, and watched as Kevin did the same.

Soon heading for school on Kevin's motorcycle, Edd having gotten use to being on it now, and had even once been allowed to drive it by himself, which showed how much Kevin trusted and loved him; even though the orange haired teen was watching worriedly the whole time. They had made it to school still earlier than Kevin was ever use to, he always considered those who went to school early were nerds, he now knew it was a mix of nerds and kids that wanted to eat breakfast at school.

Kevin took a hold of Edd's hand, his fingers interlocking with his boyfriends slender and paler ones. They did receive some looks from the student's who were already at the school, mostly since Kevin was captain of the football team and had never seemed gay; they weren't really surprised to know that Edd was though. The two teens looked at the doors of the school, Kevin squeezing Edd's hand, and walked in to wait for their classes to start. Sitting down on one of the benches in the hall, Edd placed his head on Kevin's shoulder, watching other students walk by them.

As they sat on the bench, their hands tightly together, more and more students began to fill the halls. To their relief, no one had said anything to them negatively, some girls had gushed over them, which had made both blush; but for the most part, everyone else was minding their own business. The fear both had been feeling inside that they'd be ostracized for their sexuality, had been washed away, and they released each others hands. No one cared, it was all in their heads, they knew there were probably some that didn't approve, but at least they were keeping it to themselves instead of ridiculing them in a big scene; which they'd only thought would happen from movies they'd seen.

"See you after practice Double D." Kevin tilted his head up and kissed Edd, they heard some girls squeal, and a couple guys groan from the public display of romance that wasn't their thing.

"I will see you after practice." Edd smiled.

Both of them had practice, it was getting closer to when Edd would have to play basketball with other schools, and the football games were going to start getting more intense as Kevin's team went against more schools. They brushed their hands against each others once more, their finger tips touching, and headed down separate directions of the hall to their classes.

TBC

AN: short chapter I know, but I will make the next chapter longer!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This chapter is longer because I am ending the story, I thank those of you who liked this. I originally was going to do two more chapters, but I have to work on my other stuff. As I am going to Japan in October(which wasn't planned on my part), I need to study Japanese and go to the gym with my free time. Please check out my Tumblr fearmyboxerskeveddfanfictionblog for other KevEdd stuff when I have the time.

October had come, faster than the boys had expected it, and it was the first day the team was going against another school. Edd was in the locker room, his eyes closed and counting down from ten, making sure his hat was on good. During one of the practice games, one of the teammates who didn't like him had decided to mess with him, by grabbing the hat off his head; which resulted in Edd attacking the boy and almost being thrown off the team, had the captain not taken his side and kicked the other boy off for starting it.

"Ready for the game?" The captain asked, pulling on his lucky wrist bands.

Edd opened his eyes, glancing at the captain, smiling. "Undoubtedly! I am quite excited to have such an experience for my last year of high school with such a pleasant team."

"Um yea...lets just get out there and wipe the court with their asses!" The captain put his hand out, the rest of the team joining in, and pulling back, screaming "Yeah!".

Kevin was sitting on the bleachers with the rest of the Cul-de-sac, Edd's eyes widened as he looked over the crowd, waving at him were three of his friends from the other neighborhood he'd lived. He had told them about the game, but never expected them to actually come out to watch him, and then they held up a sign. 'You can do it Edd!' Kevin noticing where Edd was looking, glanced back at them, raising a brow, and looking back at Edd.

There had only been one other game for football so far, Kevin's team had only just barely won, and it was Ed's touch down that had saved the teams victory. Eddy was selling more metal works to people at school and on the internet, he didn't even have to scam anyone anymore, it was a legit way to get money, and they were pieces of handmade art. Besides the occasional comment from those who were closed minded, no one had messed with Kevin and Edd about their relationship.

Standing on the court, the ball was brought to the middle of the court by the ref, both team captains watching it closely. The captain of the other team hitting it toward a group of his teammates, one of Edd's teammates quickly stealing the ball from their opponent, running down the court with the ball bouncing against the court. The atmosphere was tense, for both teams this was their first game of the season and they refused to let it be their last, they wanted to get to the play offs against the better schools, they wanted the trophies for proof of their accomplishments.

Everyone from Peach Creek let out their loudest calls of encouragement for their team, the whole of Peach Creek were very supportive of their sports teams. Edd was passed the ball, one of the other team's members trying to get the ball away from him, he threw the ball, everyone's eyes going to it. It was quickly hit away from the basket by the other team, causing Peach Creek to boo and hiss, and the other teams watchers to cheer.

Luck had not abandoned the team though, Edd did manage to make a basket, and by the end of the game they were four points ahead of the other team. Kevin beat Edd's friends to him, running onto the court, and pulling him into his arms. "Great game hun!" he kisses him hard on the lips.

"K..Kevin! We're in public and I am very sweaty..." Edd blushed, his armpits were uncomfortable from the sweat and he really wanted to take a shower, the brim of his hat was also damp from sweat.

"Great! We lost to a team of fags!" One of the visitors remarked, his team making small low comments to themselves, glaring at Kevin and Edd.

Edd grabbed Kevin's arm, when he noticed he was about to give the visitor team member a piece of his mind. "Don't, if you fight you will be expelled."

"Way to go Double D!" A tall, busty girl with bright pink hair tied into a ponytail, called out. "Your team sure showed that team of small dick bigots." the boy who had made the remark's face twisted in anger, but he kept his mouth shut, his eyes going to the girls breast. She turned her head to the boy, her dark brown eyes looking black, and her expression blank. "They are just jealous because they lost to such a team with such a cute boy on their team that already has a boyfriend."

"Annie...enough, just let them leave." Edd shook his head, he knew the girl was looking for a fight, she always tried to anger the guys in martial arts class; mostly new comers who didn't want to fight a girl, to get them angry enough to attack her.

"Not like we can get expelled for fighting, we don't go to this school." The voice came from a boy wearing all black, nose and eyebrow pierced, and both ears having six piercings each. He ran his hand through his own short blonde hair with black tips, his dark blue eyes looking Kevin up and down. "You didn't tell us your lover boy was this hansom, we'd have come to check him out sooner."

Another boy walked over, he was tall and obviously worked out. He had short brown hair, was dressed in brown cargo pants, and white t-shirt. "Sam, you wouldn't be thinking hes hotter than me would you?" he put his large arms around Sam's shoulders.

The blonde leaned back against the body behind him. "No one is hotter than you James." Sam turned to kiss his boyfriend, causing the losing team to grumble, their coach calling them to leave.

Instead of joining the rest of his team in celebration for their win, Edd went with Kevin and his friend, including his Cul-de-sac friends, to celebrate. Edd's friends were amused by the Cul-de-sac residents, watching them take tables out of their homes and get ready for their private party. Rolf wanted to go and bring refreshments from the old country again, but all together the Cul-de-sac residents screamed "NO ROLF!" Edd having to explain to his friends that the last time had caused them to black out, but that it ended with a large mess.

Edd's parents had seen their son's game, most of the parents of the Cul-de-sac group knew what winning meant in their little neighborhood, and they all went to a hotel for a decent nights sleep without the racket keeping them awake; they also didn't want to wake up to the damage and knew their children usually hurried to clean up to hide it from them. It was a win win situation, the parents got away from the noise and having to see the exact mess their children made, and their children weren't grounded or scolded; the parents really couldn't wait for their children to go to college or move out.

The party was amusing for the outsiders, they had always been outcast in their own school and neighborhoods, and it was refreshing to see the type of friends Edd grew up with. For a Cul-de-sac party, there wasn't much of a mess, there were a couple flipped tables, as well as a mock boxing match between Rolf and Ed; with Ed faking a K.O. Sam,James, and Annie ended up crashing in Edd's living room, Edd going up to his room with Kevin.

Kevin kissed Edd, moving the taller boy to his bed, having to break the kiss to remove Edd's shirt. The two boys fell into the bed, helping each other remove their clothing. Pulling away, Kevin went to the bedroom door locking it, grabbed a tube of lube from Edd's bedside table, and moved back to Edd. "Don't need your other friends coming in and interrupting us." the redhead, moved over Edd, kissing his neck.

(scene cut)

"Mm...we should shower...I was sweaty from the game before we did this...I'm filthy." Edd mumbled, chest moving up and down, breathing heavily. "Ah!" he exclaimed, Kevin picking him up into his arms, and carrying him to the bathroom, his hat falling onto the bed.

"You are not filthy hun." Kevin turned on the water, setting Edd down, he kissed him again. The warm water covering their bodies, Kevin running his hands down Edd's arms, over the fading scars, his fingers lacing with his. He looked into Edd's eyes, breaking the kiss, giving a small smile. "I'm glad you have become less OCD about how clean you are though, the old Edd would have shoved me off the second we were finished and scrubbed his body raw with disinfecting soap."

"Hey! I wasn't that ba..." Edd paused, blushing. "Alright...I probably would have..." his mind traveling back to how he was four years ago, the bullying, the self defense classes, and his new friends had changed him. But, even with the bad times he had that he wished he could go back and change, the good out weighed them, if it wasn't for the bad experiences, he'd have never changed to become a stronger person or even think about joining a sports team; though he did regret acting like such a punk with his other friends at school.

In the morning his friends said their goodbyes to him, telling him he'd better continue to keep them in the loop of his life. Halloween came a few weeks later, Kevin dressed as a old football player whose dream didn't come true, with a beer belly and a balding cap, and Edd dressed himself as a 80's punk. Both Kevin and Edd's teams continued to win games, parties being held each time they won. Edd's parents and Kevin's father were accepting of their relationship, though they weren't happy about not having any grandchildren, to which Edd suggested the possibility of adoption and surrogates, if they really wanted him to give them a grandchild.

The subject of children popped up again shortly after, when one of Eddy's condoms had broken, and Naz found out she was two months pregnant. Rolf and Lee were also expecting their first child, but unlike Eddy's situation they had planned it. Ed had also finally been able to have sex with May, much to Sarah and Jimmy's annoyance that the two older teens hadn't been punished by Sarah and Ed's parents, they just made sure to ask if they were careful to avoid pregnancy; May's mother had long since been out of the picture, having run off with a man and leaving her and her sisters alone.

Christmas was nice, Kevin took Edd out to dinner, and they went back home to watch a movie together. Kevin was given a necklace of a key, which Edd held up a small locket necklace of a heart that the key fit into, putting it on. "You know that is really cliché right? Giving me the key to your heart." Kevin teased, kissing him lightly. "But, I guess our whole relationship is like that hmm?" he pulled away and got down on one knee, Edd's eyes widening. "They've finally made it legal in this state, I know we have to go to college and stuff first, and that this is just one more cliché we can add to what we tell our future children." he reached into his football jacket, pulling out a white box, opening it to show a silver ring with a purple stone in the middle and two green stones on the sides of it. "Will you marry me after college?"

"I...of course I will Kevin!" Edd's face was red, he hugged Kevin tightly.

During one of the big basketball games, Edd's team lost, their winning streak ending in January, and leaving them to watch the other team cheer about winning. There was still a party, it was loud and the Cul-de-sac tried to cheer the team up, which ended up in one of their most mess making parties, the cops were even called to tell them to turn the music down and stop bothering the rest of the neighborhood. Luck didn't give up on Kevin however, their team was still doing great, and Edd even went with them to the other schools to watch the games to cheer Kevin on.

The senior school dance came, Kevin dressed in a black tux with a green shirt and a purple carnation in his pocket, not wearing his cap, waiting outside for Edd. They had joked about Edd wearing a dress to the dance, but he honestly hoped his fiancee was not going to wear one, he looked at the door as it opened. Edd walked out wearing a dark purple tux with a red shirt, a green carnation in his pocket, he was not wearing his hat either, his long hair was brushed over to the side to cover the scar on his head.

At the dance, Edd placed his head on Kevin's shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other, and the lights hitting the engagement ring resting on his finger. Eddy was dancing with Naz, whose stomach had grown more, both of them embarrassed about being the only pregnant couple at the dance; Naz was just glad she'd already graduated and wasn't a pregnant student. Girls that had dated or had wanted to date Kevin, watched the two boys dance, jealous that Kevin had stayed in a relationship for such a long period of time, and that he'd even asked Edd to marry him.

To Edd's relief, he'd been accepted into a college he applied for, and they weren't going to hold his actions against him, due to him not having any problems during his last year of high school. His grades were good and being on basketball looked good, even if they didn't make it to the end of their season. Kevin was scouted for a lot of colleges, even Ed was for being on his team and showing that he was good at the game, though because of Ed's intelligence level and how he acted in the interviews, only a college that accepted mentally disabled students gave him the actual scholarship.

Kevin and Edd stood in the middle of the Cul-de-sac, Edd was cry, and Kevin touched his cheek. "Don't worry hun, we'll visit each other and we have breaks. Our colleges aren't to far from each other." Kevin pulled Edd into his arms. "When we're out of college, I will go to the big leagues, get enough money for a house for us to live in, and get you a really expensive wedding ring for when we get married."

"I don't care about expensive things Kevin..." Edd leaned down some and kissed his shorter fiancee. "You better not let people think you aren't taken...a football star in the making like you is a big catch to those college girls."

"Mm, no need to worry about that." The redhead smiled. "I have my dork to come back to, who needs some gold digging girls hanging on them." Kevin pulled away from Edd. "You also better keep that ring on, tell everyone your fiancee is a big tough biker football star, that if anyone thinks about hitting on you, I'll come after them."

"Big tough? Whatever you say shorty." Edd laughed at Kevin's eye twitch. "Alright, I'll let everyone know."

They squeezed each others hands, Edd watching Kevin get onto his bike, a suitcase strapped to the back of the bike where he usually sat. "I love you Double D!" he called over his shoulder, speeding down the road as Edd screamed his love back to him.

Edd stood alone in the middle of the Cul-de-sac, watching his fiancee turn the corner and go out of sight. His heart twisted in his chest, he placed a hand over it, taking a shaky breath through the tears coming from his eyes. He wasn't going to be leaving for college till the next day, two days ago he and the rest of the soon to be college students, had their going away party. In Edd's mind he couldn't help but think, they didn't keep in contact with each other for four years, even though it was his own fault, how were things going to be with all of them moving on with their own lives. Kids,jobs,marriages, and looking for their own homes, away from the Cul-de-sac and their parents.

They were eighteen and older for most now, they were adults, and Edd hoped that they would now be able to stay in contact with each other online; it was working for him and his other friends after all. Some would be stuck in the neighborhood around the Cul-de-sac, while others would be moving out into other neighborhoods, even other states, the thought of the Cul-de-sac residents going out into the world terrified Edd, and he felt bad for their new neighbors. He walked up to his door, looking over at Kevin's house, Kevin's father giving him a small wave, and they both went inside, knowing that they'd both be missing Kevin till the next time they saw the redhead.

The End


End file.
